Not That Far Away
by IWantToBeScared
Summary: The gang are chasing their dreams to be musicians while Emily watches from the sidelines, can she find someone willing to help her hone her skills so she can join the group? Hiatus: taking a break thanks to writer's block and lack of Skins inspiration.
1. Emily: Brick By Boring Brick

**A/N: I decided to write this after feeling inspired by another Naomily fic – Turning Slowly by Peppersister, this one isn't much like that one apart from it being Naomily based, I hope you enjoy! **

**I'll be trying to use songs as chapter titles, aiming to use ones that suit the chapter. The story title is from a song by Jennette McCurdy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins at all and I don't own any songs used as chapter names.**

My eyes shot open, I had just been pulled from a peaceful slumber by the sound of my sister screaming, I groaned and turned to face her side of our bedroom. She was shrieking down the phone in excitement, I couldn't help rolling my eyes, she and our group of friends had been trying to form a band and every time they managed to get closer she freaked out. I must admit though, I was glad to see her happy and the look on my twin's face said things were going in the right direction for them.

"Ohmygod finally!" she squealed then looked over at me, "shit, sorry Emz.."

"It's okay Katie, I guess I can handle being woken up at nine. What's happened?" I said, sighing at the thought of missing out on a few more hours of sleep. It was a Saturday morning and we'd been out late the night before but I knew she wouldn't be up either unless it was important.

"One sec," she said to me before turning her attention back to her phone, "sorry Eff, I woke Emily up."

"Well I'm not sure what my mum's gonna say, I still haven't told her.."

"You're right, she can't stop me. I'll see you in a bit, yeah? Laters babes"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her, amused at the way her voice went all high pitched before she hung up, yet confused as to what Effy had woken her up for.

"What?" she asked, "ohhh right, Effy said Freddie's dad finally caved and said we can use the shed to practice, the boys are clearing it out this afternoon and we're going to make it a bit nicer in there. You coming?"

I shrugged, I loved Katie and I loved our friends but I felt like a spare part in their big plans. I wasn't going to be in the band, I could play guitar but I was nowhere near good enough to be part of a group and play for people. Effy has assured me that when I'm good enough I can join them but I've got nobody to teach me, Effy plays guitar too and she's really good but she's the brains behind this whole thing and I don't want to keep her from making it happen for everyone.

"Earth to Emily, I asked you a question, you coming or not?" Katie huffed, breaking me out of my thoughts. I nodded and grabbed my jeans from the end of my bed, I was well awake now and had no plans for the day, might as well tag along and help move all the crap out of Freddie's shed, at least I'd be contributing to their success a little bit.

"KATIEKINS!" Cook appeared out of the shed, spliff in hand.

"Fuck off Cook," Katie smiled at him and shook her head when she saw the joint, "do you ever stop?" He smiled at her and offered her a drag, she screwed up her face and he smirked.

"What you scared of babe?"

"Er, cancer," she frowned.

Typical Katie. Dead against smoking but will happily drink herself into oblivion. Cook saw the amused look on my face and held the spliff out to me.

"How 'bout you Emilio man?"

"No thanks Cook, bit early for me."

He shrugged and took a drag himself, gesturing to us to enter the shed as he disappeared before us. I saw Katie roll her eyes as she followed him. I chuckled, amused by the pair of them, and turned to enter the shed just as a ball of bright colours shot into me, I stumbled and looked up.

"Hey Emily, sorry, gotta pee!" Pandora squealed as she darted into Freddie's house. I shook my head and went into the shed. JJ was muttering under his breath as Freddie, Effy, Cook and Katie argued over where everything should go. I took a deep breath, this was going to be a long day.

"Where's my tea, bitch?"

I heard Katie smack our brother round the head and he grunted at her, I rolled my eyes as I got three plates out of the cupboard, our parents had left me and Katie to sort food for us and our brother James. Our dad had some sort of meeting about his gym and our mum was having a 'girls night out' with her friends from the salon, meaning we had to stay home to look after James instead of going out ourselves.

The oven beeped and Katie bent down and opened it.

"Fuck."

I looked down at her to see her holding a rather burnt pizza and I sighed, she wasn't the best at working the oven.

"Take away?" I suggested, she looked up and nodded.

I wandered into the living room and pulled out my phone, dialled the number and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello, you've reached The Village, can I take your order?"

I ordered our usuals; chicken chat and egg fried rice for James, vegetable rogan josh for Katie and chicken vindaloo for myself, gave our address and hung up.

"I get to pick what's on tv!" James shouted as he darted into the room, Katie appeared in the doorway behind him and scowled.

"I don't think so." She strutted over to him and plucked the remote from his grip, flicking through the channels until she got to E4. "We're watching Skins in ten minutes," she announced and sat down. I grinned, our favourite program, perfect.

**A/N: So how was my first chapter? Hope it wasn't too bad, any reviews will be much appreciated good or bad. **

**Chapter Title- Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Naomi: Keep On Moving

**A/N: So I'm uploading a few chapters at the same time, here's the second!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Skins in any way and the songs used as chapter titles aren't mine either.**

"Naomi, Cassie's here!"

"Okay mum!" I shouted, switching off the shower. I sighed and wrapped my towel around me before vacating the bathroom. Why did my she have to come round on a Sunday? I groaned at the thought of her chattering for hours while I tried to get my coursework done, I love my older cousin and she's the only family I have apart from my mother but she never shuts up. I shook my head. "Get over it Naomi, she came all the way from America to see you, fucking grow up," I mumbled to myself as I shuffled into my room. Cassie had come from New York to spend a week with me and my mum, her mum had moved to Ireland not long after Cassie had left for America and hadn't stayed in touch with Cassie, my mum or me and wasn't really classed as family anymore. It didn't bother me though, I had enough people to deal with with my mum's stupid communal living idea and I preferred to be alone.

"Naomi?" came Cassie's muffled voice through my door, I jumped.

"One minute," I called, grabbing a shirt and pulling it over my head, "I'm just getting dressed."

I found some clean looking jeans and stepped into them, frowning as I realised they weren't mine, I kicked them off and picked up a skirt that was hanging off the edge of my bed.

"Come in," I said after I'd made myself decent, and Cassie's head popped into the room as she opened the door.

"Naomi, wow, you've grown," she grinned at me, "when you've sorted your hair we're going out okay? You need to fill me in on anything and everything I've missed."

I sighed and nodded, looks like I'd be doing my coursework when I'd rather be sleeping.

"What do you want to drink?" Cassie shouted over the music, she had somehow managed to persuade me to go to a club with her.

"I've got college tomorrow Cass!" She frowned and I gave in, not wanting an argument, "fine. Jack and coke."

She grinned and turned back to the bar, I sighed and looked around the club. We had been out since lunchtime. I had to fill her in on everything that's happened since she left; mum's new boyfriend who happens to be one of my college tutors, how annoying communal living is, my new found love for playing the guitar, and all the boring little bits that I didn't think were worth talking about. Cassie had tutted at the fact that I didn't have a boyfriend, that's where her 'brilliant' idea of clubbing came from. I had objected but there was no way out of it, so here I was.

I turned around to ask Cassie why I needed a boyfriend and found her with her tongue down some random guy's throat. I frowned and picked up my drink before heading over to the quietest corner, I hated clubs, they're always full off pricks trying to get into your pants.

"No boyfriend?" a voice came from behind me, I groaned and turned around. A guy. Great.

"No. Can I help you with something?" I snapped.

"Maybe," he stepped closer, "you're hot."

I glared at him and let out an exasperated breath. He pushed his floppy brown hair out of his face and smiled at me, clearly not getting the message.

"Well?" he moved even closer, "how 'bout it baby?"

"I don't even know you. What makes you think I want to have anything to do with you?" I stepped back and my back hit the wall. _Great place to put yourself Naomi, corners are just brilliant when you need to get away from someone._

"This." He grabbed my waist and moved in to kiss me, I pushed him away and looked around frantically, searching for Cassie, she had disappeared.

"Fucks sake," I breathed out, I needed help.

"Come on babe."

He went to kiss me again when a pair of hands locked onto his arms and pulled him away.

"This young lady does not wish to be touched by you, leave her be." Came a voice from behind him.

"Frigid bitch," the guy muttered , glaring at me, and he disappeared into the crowd.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up to see a friendly face, I recognised him from college, he smiled at me and waited for a response.

"Yes, thank you," I said, giving him a small smile, "you go to Roundview don't you?"

"Indeed. My name is Thomas, so glad to meet you," he held out his hand.

I shook it and nodded, "Naomi," I said.

"Naomi," he repeated, "that is a nice name. Where are your friends?"

I sighed, "I don't have any."

"That is a shame, you seem very nice," he frowned, then looked at his watch, "ah.. eleven, I must be going, college in the morning. I'll see you around, yes?"

I nodded and watched him make his way through the crowd, his words making me think. Friends.. I suppose it would be nice to have some. I was happy enough by myself though, without the problems that came with friendships. I sighed and decided to head home, coursework was way better than being hit on.

**A/N: Was that okay? I'm not too confident in this chapter but it's up none the less.**

**Chapter Title- Keep On Moving by The Blackout**


	3. Emily: How Will I Know

**A/N: Time for an update! Sorry it took so long, I've started my exams so I've been a tad preoccupied, I'll try not to leave it so long next time. Thank you so much to the people who have taken the time to read this story, I hope it's good enough for you all to enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_What am I supposed to do, oh, oh, when she's so damn cold like twenty below..  
_I rolled over and turned my alarm off, back to the daily grind, college awaits. I glanced over at Katie, she was still snoring, the perfect opportunity for me to use the bathroom first. I sat up and yawned before reluctantly dragging myself out of bed, if only there were a few more hours till college starts. I grabbed a checkered shirt and skirt and wandered through to the bathroom, throwing them on the floor before stepping into the shower. I flicked the switch and let out a sigh as the hot water ran over my body.

"So, relatively speaking, the best way to go about locating an appropriate guitarist would be to hold auditions on an upcoming weekend and select a few to come back then choose from those few after they have voiced their reasons for wanting to join you, and their ideas for the future."  
"Brilliant Jaykins," Cook chuckled, ruffling JJ's hair, "next weekend then, yeah guys?"  
Everyone nodded in agreement. I didn't have much of a say since I wasn't really part of the band, Panda's boyfriend Thomas wasn't either, and neither was JJ but he was full of ideas so he had sort of taken the role of unofficial manager. Being left out of the band wasn't very enjoyable so I decided to go for a walk before our next lesson began, quiet time has always helped me feel better.

"I reach out to you for help, I see myself in envy, or do I admire how happy you are? Either way I'd walk in your shoes, but she fits them better.."  
I was strolling down one of the smallest and quietest corridors as I heard the most beautiful singing and guitar combination I've ever heard coming from one of the classrooms. I stopped moving and stood, out of sight, by the door to the room, quietly listening. It was the voice of a girl, soft and filled with emotion, accompanied by a very well played acoustic guitar.  
".. I'd love to be you so I don't have to feel this way. Tell me, are you happy now? Tell me, did it all work out? It's too late, it's too late, but.."  
"Miss Fitch!"  
I jumped and turned around. Our deputy head, Doug, was stood smiling at me.  
"Such a glorious Monday, eh? Perfect to start a week of learning. Oggy oggy oggy!"  
I looked at him, slightly irritated that he had ruined my listening experience. Then I noticed that the singing had stopped and I turned to the door just as a gorgeous girl with peroxide blonde hair appeared with a slightly scuffed up sunburst guitar, she looked at me with piercing blue eyes before smiling half heartedly at Doug, then she turned and walked off down the corridor. Fuck me if she didn't make red dungarees look good.  
"Listening to Miss Campbell were we?" Doug asked when the blonde had disappeared, I frowned at him and he chuckled, "she's very good but doesn't react well to people listening to her, keeps to herself." I felt my face getting hot, why the hell was I blushing? Doug chuckled again before patting me on the shoulder and leaving me confused.

"Hey.. Emily.. fucking stop daydreaming! Emily!" I looked up to see Katie scowling at me and I gave her a confused look, "what the fuck is wrong with you today? Is it because we're finding a guitarist and you're not part of it?"  
"Katie.." this time it was Katie who looked confused as our English teacher, Josie, tutted at her , "Hamlet isn't going to read itself now, is it?" I smirked at Katie and she swore under her breath, opening her book and pretending to read until Josie went back to confusing poor Panda.  
Katie chucked me a note and flicked through her book, trying to find where she had really left off.  
_What's bothering you?x  
_The note read, I thought back to my walk and felt myself blushing slightly again. I shook the thought out of my head and quickly scrawled a response.  
**I think I've found someone who could be a good guitarist for you guys. Doug said she likes to be left alone though. Maybe one of you should try talk to her? Her last name is Campbell x**  
I chucked the paper back to Katie. She raised an eyebrow as she read it then scribbled something down before throwing it back,  
_who? Was she pretty? Looks are important too!x_  
I rolled my eyes.  
**She was -  
**I stopped, wondering how to describe her without earning one of Katie's oh-no-you-don't looks.  
**really pretty, she can sing too. She had blonde hair and looked like she was in our year, Effy might know who she is x**  
I leaned over and passed the note to her, she read it and looked intrigued, then nodded at me before writing something down and passing the note back.  
_Brilliant, we'll talk to Eff as soon as class is over! x_

"Yes, she's called Naomi. The lovely Kieran is in a relationship with her mother, I've seen them discussing what they plan to do in the evening a few times. She doesn't appear to belong to a friendship group or to even have any friends for that matter, which is surprising since she's quite good looking, so I'm guessing she prefers her own company and would decline an invitation to join our band. Perhaps if one of us gets to know her better we could reel her in, give her some friends and have her in the band. Emily, since you spotted her, you can be the one to talk to her. No arguments."  
As usual, Effy knew quite a bit about someone she'd never spoken to before, and decided it was up to me to speak to her. Though, something told me she had another motive. I knew better than to question my mysterious friend and simply sighed, there was no way I could convince Naomi to be friends with us, let alone join the band, persuasion isn't one of my strong points. I didn't know what Effy was playing at but I knew asking would be pointless.

**A/N: So we're still building up to Emily and Naomi meeting properly.. not long now, I promise!**

Songs:  
Chapter Title – How Will I Know by Keke Palmer  
Alarm song – That Girl by All Time Low  
Naomi's song – You've Got It Made by We Are The In Crowd


	4. Naomi: Ready To Go

**A/N: Wow, I'm so sorry for making you guys wait, I was without my laptop for a week due to my sister's antics and I've been sat with writer's block every time I tried to get this chapter done. Nevertheless, it's finally done and I hope you guys enjoy it, the next one should be up sooner since I've got the last of my exams next week and I'll have time to focus on banging out some chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Skins ain't mine!**

"Kieran!"  
"He's just left, love. He thought you'd gone, we both did."  
"Fuck's sake.." I was running late and really couldn't be bothered cycling to college just to be lectured about punctuality. "Fine, I guess I'll have to cycle then, see you." I grabbed my bag and left the house before my mother could ask me for a 'quick' opinion on one of the many people in our house's complaints, I wasn't going to listen to that bullshit when I had to get through lunch followed by a free without my guitar thanks to some tosser who broke the high E string yesterday, it's all bloody ridiculous.

_I'm a bit of a manic when it's not as I plan it, 'cause I start losing my head and I get up in a panic.  
_I chained up my bike and lit up a cigarette then started to make my way to the main building, I felt someone tapping my shoulder and turned to see Kieran who also had a freshly lit cigarette between his lips. I paused my iPod and looked at him expectantly.  
"I thought you'd already set off when I left but when that happens you're always finished your morning fag by now.."  
"Well done, Sherlock. I wanted a lift but you didn't check that I'd definitely left so I had to cycle really fast to be on time."  
"Ah. Sorry."  
I shook my head and smiled, he was so hopeless. "I've got to get moving. I'll talk to you later."  
He nodded and I set off to first period, flicking my iPod back on to lighten my mood.  
_I just want to be so much, and shake off the dust that turned me to dust. Sooner than later, I'll need a saviour, I'll need a saviour.._

I decided to tough it out and eat in the main dining hall since I didn't have my guitar to keep me company if I stayed in a music room. I found a quiet corner and sat down to eat the piping hot chips I'd been dying for since morning break, it turns out studying Shakespeare is hungry work, and after waiting in line with hair and beauty students for fifteen minutes I was desperate for some time alone.  
As I finished my chips, I noticed the girl from yesterday looking my direction, Emily. I swallowed the last mouthful and cursed under my breath. I'd wanted to be part of their group from the start of college but there was no way in and I'm not exactly good at making friends to begin with, so I'd kept my distance and hoped that I wouldn't have to face talking to any of them in case I got sucked into a situation that would mean getting close to them which would most likely result in them finding out what I'm really like and pushing me away, but the petite redhead was coming my way and I could feel my walls crumbling as she came closer.  
"Hi, can I sit here?" Her husky voice gave me goose bumps as I looked up at her.  
"What's wrong with where you were before?" I shot, attempting to deter her. She frowned.  
"Well, I'd like to talk to you if that's not too much to ask, I may be a Fitch but I won't bite," she said bluntly, the corner of her mouth quivered but she held back what I suspect was a smile. This surprised me, I had thought it was her sister who was the snappy one but she seemed just as quick and it sent a shiver down my spine.  
"Fine," I huffed, not letting my guard down.  
She smirked and sat down opposite me and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Why had she suddenly taken interest in me?  
"Effy said I should talk to you, says you want to be friends with us but you're too scared of rejection and used to being alone to come talk to us ..and that me and you would get on great."  
I blinked in disbelief. How could Effy know all of that when I've never ever spoken to her?  
"She's always reading people. So, will you come sit with us or are you going to be stubborn and refuse?"  
I frowned, they seemed to know more about me than my mum does. I sighed and looked Emily in the eye,  
"I'll sit with you, but only because I'm still hungry and I can see you've got half a plate of chips left over there." I replied, trying not to show that I was happy Effy thought I'd get on well with Emily. Emily smiled and stood up, indicating that I should do the same. I stood and flattened down my skirt, unsure of how I'd be greeted by the rest of the group. We walked over and Cook jumped up to hug Emily.  
"Nice one, Emilio!" Then he turned to me and wiggled his eyebrows in a way he probably thought was seductive but made him look ridiculous, "so, is it my dashing good looks or my Cookie monster charm that brought you over here?"  
Emily hit him and I rolled my eyes.  
"Take no notice of him," came Effy's voice, "he can't help himself."  
I looked over his shoulder and nodded at Effy, "noted, thanks."  
Cook howled with laughter and sat down, pushing two empty seats in my and Emily's direction. We sat and I glanced around the table, the whole group was there. Effy and Freddie had their chairs pushed together and Freddie had an arm around Effy's shoulders, Pandora and Thomas were talking quietly and didn't seem to be aware of anyone else's presence, Cook was talking at JJ who was engrossed in a complex looking Sudoku puzzle, Katie was tapping away on her phone, and Emily was sat directly to my right, looking at me curiously with her gorgeous big brown eyes.  
I gave her a smile and got one in return. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get to know these guys, it was them getting to know me that worried me, I've never let anyone get very close to me and, as Effy has figured out, I'm scared of people pushing me away once I open up to them.  
"Chip?" Emily offered, remembering the reason I gave her for my joining their table. I nodded and took a one, amused by the gesture.  
"Naomi, you've got a free next, you and me are going outside to talk when everyone's gone." Effy informed me, I raised an eyebrow at Emily and she chuckled.  
"Don't I get a choice in the matter?" I asked. Effy chuckled briefly and nodded to Emily.  
"If Effy says something's going to happen, it happens. You'll get used to it." Emily told me, implying that this wouldn't be the only time I'd be spending lunch with them. I suppose I could get used to sitting with the cute redhead and the mysterious brunette.

**A/N: Hope that was okay for you guys, I had to stop before I wrote two chapters worth in one.**

**Songs:  
Chapter Title – Ready To Go by Panic! At The Disco  
iPod song – Saviour by Lights**


	5. New Perspective

**A/N: Okay so I really didn't live up to what I said in the last chapter about updating faster, and I can only apologise. I've decided that the story will flow better if I write from both Emily and Naomi's point of view in each chapter, it shouldn't be too confusing since loads of fics switch between the two like this so I hope it works for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.**

Emily

"Miss Fitch!"  
I jumped and looked up to see Angie, our psychology teacher, scowling at me.  
"Yeah?" I responded, feeling dazed after being so rudely brought out of my daydream, I could still see Naomi smiling at me as she faded.  
"You're here to learn, either pay attention or don't bother coming to my lessons."  
I frowned and apologised, realising that I had been in my own world for at least half an hour, before turning to the right page in the text book and focussing on the work. When Angie seemed satisfied and had turned back to the board, I whipped out my phone and shot Effy a text.  
**Hey Eff, how's it going with Naomi? x  
**I had barely had time to put my phone back in my pocket before it buzzed and Effy's name flashed up.  
**Oi, Fitch, no checking up on us. I know you like her and want to be with her now she's talking to us but she's fine with me. Anyway, I was just about to text you but you beat me to it, I've persuaded her to go to Keith's pub with us at nine, just the girls since we need to get to know her and Cook hitting on her every five minutes won't help her feel comfortable hanging out with us. As far as I can tell: she hates guys who think they're irresistible, she doesn't take crap from anyone, and she knows who she is and doesn't want to let anyone change her, including us. Looks like you've got your work cut out if you want to get close to her, and don't bother denying that you do, I've seen the way your eyes light up when you see her and they have done every day since the start of college. x  
**I felt my neck get hot as a blush spread across my cheeks, Effy knew what I'd been denying to myself since the start of term. That girl really was something.  
"Emily, you're blushing, bonkers! What's your text say?"  
"Panda, shush!" I hissed, "I've already pissed Angie off today, don't shout about me texting or she'll go all funny on us again."  
"Right, got it, whizzer."  
"Good. It's just Effy, and I'm not blushing, I'm just too hot all of a sudden. Us girls are going to Keith's pub at nine with Naomi, you coming?"  
Panda nodded excitedly and started telling me about how cool her auntie Elizabeth is, so much for doing the work.

Naomi

"Naomi, hi, I hope Effy didn't probe into your mind too much, she can't help herself sometimes." Emily said raising an eyebrow at Effy as she sat down next to me on the steps that lead to the lunch hall.  
I smiled at her, "I don't think I'd be this relaxed if she hadn't, it seems we're going to a pub this evening ..not that I had a choice." Emily glanced at Effy who was doing a remarkable job of hiding a smile that I could only just see playing on her lips.  
I noticed a look of panic flash through Emily's big brown eyes, "oh, you don't have to come if you don't want to.."  
"Emily, it's fine, I'd like to get to know you better," I cut in, "..all of you I mean," I added quickly. _Shit. _I felt myself blushing and looked away momentarily, hoping Emily hadn't noticed.  
"Keith's pub then, yeah? I'll try to be there on time but I need to catch up on today's psychology work, I, uh, was a little distracted in the lesson.." Emily trailed off, looking down and fidgeting slightly.  
I gave Effy a confused look but the only response she gave me was a small smirk, before whipping out her phone and tapping away. Emily still looked uncomfortable so I rested my hand on her thigh for a few seconds to show her I was sorry, but when she looked up at me her eyes were dark and sparkling with something I couldn't quite place, and I felt my breath hitch. I gave her a small smile and stood up, "I hope it doesn't take you too long, Effy says you're fun when you're drunk and I'm expecting there'll be a bit of drinking later, I look forward to it."  
She blushed and glanced at Effy before standing up to give me a quick hug, "so do I, see you soon," she said quietly into my ear, her voice huskier than usual, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up a little as I pulled back, I smiled at her before turning and heading to where I'd left my bike.  
It seems Effy has a few tricks up her sleeves, I smiled to myself and thought back to our conversation after lunch as I cycled out of the college grounds.

_I looked at Effy nervously as the last few people leaving the lunch hall passed us on the steps leading to the side door and she smirked and shook her head at me before sitting on the bottom step, "I don't bite, Naomi, I just want to get to know you a little better and I know you're curious about the others and myself too."  
I quirked an eyebrow at her and joined her on the step, "you go first then if you're so sure of everything."  
She smirked again and I frowned, "okay then, let's see.. you build walls around yourself and don't make friends because you fear rejection, you put up with almost anything for the people you love, you hide behind sarcasm, oh and you've got a crush on our Emily."  
"W-what?" I blinked at her, heart racing.  
She gave me a knowing look and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, "want one?" she offered as she fished a lighter out of her back pocket, "hello? You still with me? I offered you a cig, do you want one or not?" She smirked at me as she waved the pack in my face after taking a cigarette out for herself.  
I frowned and took a cigarette as she lit hers, "what do you mean I've got a crush on Emily? I hardly know her."  
Effy sighed and lit the cigarette I was holding, "there's something there, with the two of you, you both light up when you see each other and I don't understand how nobody else sees it. You feel something for her don't you?"  
I took a minute to think; I suppose I did like Emily a little, she intrigued me, somehow things seemed nicer at the few moments I'd been with her. I looked at Effy who had taken to texting while she let me think, she looked back at me and I nodded at her.  
"Thought so. Right then, we're going to Cook's uncle's pub this evening, nine, just the girls, I'm coming to yours at quarter to and we'll walk together which means you'll have to text me your address beforehand. Give me your phone." I was about to argue but I remembered what Emily had told me earlier so instead a pulled out my phone and passed it to the brunette.  
"There, done." She smiled as she gave the phone back to me, "now, I suppose I owe you some information since that was the reason for us being out here. I'm not actually a mind reader like some people think, I just take more notice of things than other people do and as a result I figure out what's going on in their minds. I have walls too, that's how I could see yours. Emily is quite shy but I doubt that will be an issue once you get to know each other and the alcohol will help tonight, she really is something else when she's drunk, and I mean that in the best possible way. You'll get to know everyone else yourself, they're all friendly and you shouldn't have any problems with any of them."  
I smiled thankfully at Effy as I heard a familiar husky voice next to me._

I hummed to myself as I hopped off my bike and took it into the garage before entering the house of fun.  
"Naomi, love, you're looking rather cheerful, how was your day?" My mum asked as she scooped me into a hug.  
"It was good, I'm going out this evening, is nine okay? I'm not sure when I'll be back, I'm seeing some new friends."  
She let me go and beamed at me, "that's lovely, just don't be too noisy if you come back late and text me to let me know how it's going, I want to hear all about it tomorrow." I rolled my eyes at her, she was always fussing over me.  
"If you promise I won't find anyone in my bed when I get back, yes, I'll tell you about it."  
She smiled and nodded before disappearing into the kitchen.  
"I'm just going to have a shower before tea, I'll sort my own food out." I called after her as I turned to the stairs and made my way to my room.  
I closed the door behind me and threw myself onto my bed, rolling onto my back and smiling at the ceiling. I had a crush on Emily Fitch, and I was seeing her tonight.

**A/N: So I wasn't sure how to end the chapter (sorry about that), but I did try to make it longer since I've been doing pretty short chapters so far. **

**If you like this story please please please review as it motivates me to write and update sooner, I've not been very motivated lately as you can probably tell from the delays between chapters.**

**Chapter Title – New Perspective by Fireflight**


	6. She Is

**A/N: I'm so so sorry for taking a month to update, I've been in Wales for a week and have spent the past week sat shouting at the Olympics on tv. Excuses aside, I will definitely try to get another chapter out soon, I'm sure I'll find time between doing pre-college coursework to get it done. I did have a review on the previous chapter that pushed me to get this one done, so thank you to the anonymous reader for making this feel worth it. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was a struggle when I got half way through and my nephew turned my laptop off while I was writing which broke the flow I managed to get into.  
Also, I do apologise for any errors I've made, it's quarter to one in the morning and I've spent half the day digging a tree stump out of the ground so I'm very tired.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Skins, it wouldn't be ending after season seven and gen two would never have left.**

Effy

I knocked on Naomi's front door and stubbed out my cigarette, when the door opened I was greeted by a middle aged woman with blonde hair, much like Naomi's but slightly shorter.  
"Hello dear, don't you look nice, you must be Effy. I'm Gina. Naomi's just upstairs fussing about what she's going to wear if you'd like to go up and tell her to stop being so picky, she's beautiful, she doesn't listen to me though." She ushered me in and directed me towards the stairs.  
"She is. I will do," I smiled at her and went up the stairs.  
"First room on the right, look after her tonight, she only goes out when her cousin visits and makes her," Gina called after me.  
I knocked on Naomi's door before pushing it open to see her rooting through a wardrobe in her underwear muttering to herself, "you don't need to fuss about what you're wearing, though I would recommend wearing a bit more than that."  
Her head whipped round and her eyes met mine, "oh, Effy, shit." She blushed and I smiled at her,  
"don't worry, I've seen a lot worse. Nice pants." I joined her in front of the wardrobe and glanced at the contents, "you just want to wear something casual that looks nice, like I am," I gestured to myself and she nodded before pulling out a pair of skinny jeans and throwing them onto her bed.  
"I'm not sure which shirt though, or which shoes," she sighed and bit her lip. I rustled through her shirts and pulled out a sleeveless black top with a grey skull on the chest, she took it and nodded.  
"Great, my little black boots go with this." She pulled the shirt over her head and grinned at me.  
"Necklaces.. you got any? Silver will look great with that."  
She shook her head, "my cousin Cassie borrowed them when we went out at the weekend and ended up taking them with her when she went to London to see some guy called Tony. I don't think I'll be getting them back when she returns though." I raised a eyebrow and smirked at her.  
"Oh, wow, I had no idea," I mimicked, causing Naomi to look extremely confused, "Tony's my brother, he studied at Roundview with Cass, she's like the older sister I never had." I pulled the necklaces I was wearing off over my head and handed them to her, "here, they'll go better with your top than mine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"If I wasn't sure, they'd still be around my neck."  
"Fair enough." She bent down and fished a pair of black boots out of a mountain of shoes in the bottom of the wardrobe, "right, now I just need to find some socks, put my jeans on, and we can get going."

Naomi

Effy and I were the first ones to get to the pub so we stayed outside for a quick smoke before finding a table, as we sat down Panda came bounding in and skipped over to us.  
"Hi guys, you look fab Naomi, cool!" I smiled at her as she dragged Effy to the bar for drinks, much to the brunette's amusement. I shouted my order at them before they disappeared behind a group of extremely orange girls, and took a moment to calm my nerves while I was alone.  
"What the hell are you doing?" I muttered to myself, "you hardly know these girls and now you're out drinking with them."  
"Problem?" Came Effy's voice from behind me.  
"Oh, no, just thinking." She gave me a knowing smirk and sat down beside me,  
"well here's your drink when you're done thinking."  
"Naomi! Now you're mates with us you've gotta come my twister party! Mum's away so we can get totally crazy, do drugs n everything!"  
"Panda, you don't do drugs." Effy interjected.  
"I do now," she turned to me, "I've decided I love drugs." I looked at Effy who rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"Maybe, I don't know if I'll be free."  
"Don't be a wet blanket Naomi, it'll be fun." Effy challenged me.  
"Fine, I'll see if I can make it."  
"Em and Katie are here!" Panda squealed and almost knocked her drink over.

Emily  
As soon as we were in the pub we heard Panda squeal at our arrival and looked over to a table, Effy, Panda, and Naomi were already there, and Katie told me to get her a drink as she strutted over to greet the group. I rolled my eyes as I turned to the bar.  
"Two Jack & cokes please."  
I glanced at Naomi while I waited for the drinks, she was deep in conversation with Panda and I noticed Effy smirking at me.  
"Bloody girl knows everything." I grunted as I turned and took the drinks from the bartender. He frowned so I shook my head and smiled apologetically at him.  
"What's taking you so long? I'm fucking thirsty over here!" Katie shouted at me.  
When I got to the table I raised my eyebrow at her and put her glass just out of her reach before sitting down next to Panda. Katie huffed at me and looked expectantly at Naomi who frowned at her and took a sip of her own drink.  
"I'm not giving it to you if you aren't even going to ask me for it," she shot. I had to fight to hide a giggle, people don't often stand up to Katie and when they do she really doesn't like it. Katie was just about to snap back but Effy gave her a look and she hesitated,  
"fine, please could you pass my drink?" she sighed. Naomi passed the drink over and smiled,  
"that's better."  
I shot Effy a confused look and she raised an eyebrow at me, making me even more confused. Katie never backs down like that.  
"Karaoke!" Panda shouted after finishing her drink, "oh, and I need another cherry brandy ..anyone want another drink?"  
"Get some shots Panda, you know Em only sings when she's fucked." Effy smirked at me as I felt a blush crawl up my neck and across my cheeks.  
"I'll sing when those hot guys come back in." Katie grinned and glanced at the door leading to the patio at the back of the pub.  
"I'll give you a hand Panda." Effy stood up and ushered Panda towards the bar.  
"I'm going outside for some fresh air before Keith gets the karaoke started." Katie stood up.  
I laughed at her, "you mean check out those boys so you know who to look at while you're singing, the air out there is far from fresh with all the smoking." She grinned and left Naomi and I alone.  
"You any good at singing then?" She asked me with a playful look in her eye.  
"You'll have to wait and see, I don't think so but those three seem to think I am, it doesn't look like I'm getting out of it anyway."  
"I'm sure you're great." She smiled at me then looked down.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, it's just a bit strange being here, I don't really know you that well."  
"That'll change, don't worry about it, looks like Effy's got your back so you're one of us now. Though if you want to ease yourself into the group we don't have to do anything you don't want and we could go somewhere quieter."  
She smiled shyly and bit her lip, "I'll be okay."  
I felt my mouth go dry, how could someone look that adorable yet sexy so easily?  
"Em? You're staring at me, is there something on my face?" Naomi pawed at her cheek as I mentally kicked myself. I didn't want to scare her off when she was already out of her comfort zone.  
"Sorry," I felt myself blushing, "there's nothing on your face, you look amazi- I mean.."  
Naomi quirked an eyebrow and was about to respond when Panda bounded back over and set the shots down between us.  
"Em, you're all red, if you're hot you should go outside and Naomi could keep you company." She told me, grinning at Naomi.  
"Um, yeah, but you don't have to come with me if you don't want to Naomi." I said as I stood up and received an amused look from Effy, I frowned and headed for the door.

The cool air hit my face and I immediately felt better. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, "well done Emily, just stare at her then tell her she looks amazing, that's a great way to become friends with someone," I muttered to myself and shook my head, leaning my shoulder against the cold brick wall. Then I heard a quiet voice behind me,  
"Emily?"

**A/N: So, thoughts? Please please please review as it really does push me to update and it doesn't take long for you to do it, even if it's not good, constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Chapter Title – She Is by The Fray**


	7. The Pretender

**A/N: I enjoyed writing the last chapter so much I managed to get another one done in good time, I know where I'm going with the story but it's not always easy to get it down in a way that sounds right. Hope this chapter lives up to any expectations you may have, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sixteen, all I own is a laptop and an imagination, I'm simply keeping my favourite Skins generation alive through writing. Sue me.**

Naomi

Emily turned around, her eyes sparkling in the glow of the outdoor pub lights, and looked at me unsurely.  
"Did you mean it? What you said, nobody's ever said that and been serious but my mum and she has to say that."  
"Yeah," she mumbled, the possible blush on her cheeks hidden by the dim lighting, "I just.. I meant it in a friendly way, but, well, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything since we haven't know each other very long and when it came out I panicked a bit."  
_She meant it in a friendly way, _I told myself, _don't go getting your hopes up you dozy cow.  
_"Naomi?" Emily looked concerned at my lack of response, "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be, you're lovely, you're a lovely girl. I'm charmed that you think I look amazing, you look wonderful." She gave me a shy smile and I could see she was definitely blushing this time, she really was the most adorable person to ever exist. I smiled and gently pulled her into a hug, whispering in her ear, "we'd better get back in there or the others will get suspicious, they're all waiting for us." I winked at her as I pulled away, and she giggled as we went back inside.

Effy

I raised my eyebrow at Naomi as her and Emily made their way back to the table and she shook her head, maybe I'd have to give them a bit of a push ..or let alcohol work its magic.  
"Christ Em," Katie huffed, "I want my shots and we can't start without you two!" I chuckled and shuffled up so the pretenders could fit in the booth.  
"We're doing never have I ever shots, we've not done them for flippin' ages! No lying or it'll ruin it, and if you've done the never have I ever you don't get a shot." Panda announced to the pair when they were seated, Emily sighed and Naomi looked slightly confused. This would be interesting.  
"Don't you drink when you have done the thing?" Naomi questioned.  
"Nope, it's way more fun this way." Katie grinned at her.  
Panda picked up a shot, "me first! Never have I ever done sex." She downed her shot and looked expectantly at the rest of us. Naomi reluctantly picked up a glass and downed the contents. Katie's, Emily's, and my own shot glasses remained untouched. Katie looked at Emily who was refusing to make contact with her.  
"Em?" She questioned, "god, you have haven't you? Who? Why didn't you tell me, I told you when I did!" Emily looked at me helplessly and I had to hide a smirk, she had done more than her twin was aware of, and it looked like the poor girl would be forced to spill if Katie remembered the next morning.  
"It was no one," Emily said.  
Katie huffed and picked up her glass, "fine then, my turn, never have I ever cheated on someone." Everyone downed a shot. I was next.  
I picked up a shot and smiled to myself, "never have I ever.." I smirked at Katie and a look of alarm spread across her face as she realised what I was about to say, "been grinding in a dark pub, against who I thought was a guy I wanted to shag, and turned around and shouted at them because I couldn't feel them getting hard against me, before realising they were actually a girl." I downed my shot as the others stared at Katie in disbelief, I cleared my throat and they each downed a shot while Katie went as red as her hair. Emily snorted and the whole table started laughing, Katie glared at me,  
"oh ha ha, very funny Stonem, I'll get my revenge." I raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Bring it on, but you'll have to wait your turn." She glared at me again and just about managed not to smile, I laughed, she could be a bitch but never to me, Panda, or Em. I turned and looked at Emily who was deep in thought, "come on Emily, it can be anything, you know that."  
"Hmm," she stared into her shot glass, "okay, never have I ever stolen anything." She downed her shot, Panda and Naomi followed suit. I looked at Katie who was frowning at Emily.  
"Bitch." She muttered at her sister.  
"Naughty Katie." I chuckled and downed my shot.  
"Naomi's turn!" Panda was bouncing around in her seat and Katie tried to hold her still before she made herself sick.  
Naomi picked up a shot and smiled, "never have I ever been in a fist fight." Again, she, Emily, and Panda downed a shot each. I smirked at Katie who stared at the shots.  
"That's not fair, I want another," she moaned. Naomi tutted at the two of us before turning her attention to Panda who was trying to think of another thing.  
"Bloomin' heck, I can't think! Er.." Katie groaned and Emily smirked at her, "oooo," Panda gasped, "never have I ever done drugs!" She downed a shot , shortly followed by Naomi. Katie sighed as she went without a shot again.  
"Right, it's my go, I'm getting my bloody shot this time. Never have I ever shagged a girl." Katie downed her shot and looked proud of herself as Panda and Naomi drank too, then she looked at me, "really? Gross Eff!" She screwed her face up, not realising the look of horror on Emily's face as she stared at the shot in front of her. I winced, knowing full well what would happen when Katie realised her sister hadn't had a shot. Naomi frowned at me over Emily's head and I had to shrug in answer, I had promised Emily I wouldn't tell anyone, Katie had had her suspicions and had pushed Emily to find a boyfriend whenever seemed interested in girls.  
"Wow Ems!" Panda squealed, unintentionally drawing everyone's attention to the small red head beside me, "really?"  
Katie looked confused then saw the full shot glass in front of Emily, "what the fuck Emily!"  
I glared at Katie, as much as I loved her I couldn't let her have a go at our Emiy.

Emily

I looked up at Katie, this wasn't how I had wanted to tell her. She looked furious but I could see the hurt deep in her eyes, like I had seen so many times before when she had used anger to cover up her other emotions.  
"Katie, I.." a lump in my throat made it impossible to speak as my eyes filled with tears. Effy reached back while she faced Katie and squeezed my thigh in an attempt to comfort me, I felt a little better knowing she would support me.  
"I think you need to think about this before you go shooting your mouth off at your sister," Effy told her with a tone of warning in her voice, "it's obvious we can't carry on like this tonight so I suggest you go home and sleep on it, walk Panda home though because there's something I need to do now and she'll get lost while she's drunk." Katie glared at Effy but complied, she pushed Panda to her feet and muttered to her about going home. It was amazing how Effy could do that to Katie.  
"Bye guys," Panda waved at us and burped, almost falling over as Katie dragged her out of the building.  
"Thank you Eff, really, she would have ripped my head off if it wasn't for you." Effy turned to look at me and nodded.  
"It's nothing Emily, us three look out for each other, I know you'd do the same for me. I'd offer you the other half of my bed but my mum's got family round and I'm on the couch as it is."  
"That's fine, I'll have to face her sooner or later anyway. I'll just have to stay out tonight, I have to wait until she's calmed down before I face her." My voice broke as I spoke, and a tear rolled down my cheek. I jumped as Naomi's voice came from my other side, reminding me of her presence.  
"I, um, you could stay at mine," she said as I turned around, "I know this is none of my business but my mum really wouldn't be bothered and, well, friends help each other out.."  
I sniffed and gave her a weak smile, "really?"  
"Yes, of cour-" I threw my arms around her neck, cutting her off,  
"thank you," I mumbled as I tried to hold back more tears, "thank you so much Naomi."

**A/N: How was it? Reviews please! They really help when I'm struggling to keep writing. Thank you to all of you for reading.**

**Chapter Title – The Pretender by Foo Fighters**


	8. Little Bit Of Truth

**A/N: Wow, I feel great, I've got another chapter done in the same day and I'm dying to do another, I won't make any promises though. This chapter is a little shorter than usual but not by too much, not a lot happens so it's a bit of a filler but it's still another chapter nevertheless. It's all in Naomi's point of view and I intend to pick up with Emily but maybe not for the whole chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Skins it would revolve around Naomily.**

Naomi

Emily and I waved goodbye to Effy as she disappeared down the road, then I turned to the still sniffling Emily and smiled.  
"Off to the house of Campbell then, it's not too far." We set off in the opposite direction to Effy and I slipped my hand into Emily's, she looked up at me and smiled. We didn't talk as we walked to my house but the silence was comfortable. As we reached the bottom of the drive, still hand in hand, I slowed to a standstill and frowned, Kieran's rusty little car wasn't on the drive and all the lights were off.  
"Is there something wrong?" Emily asked, squeezing my hand.  
"No, I think my mum and her boyfriend are out, his car isn't here and the lights are never out before midnight."  
"Is that going to be a problem? I can always find somewhere else to go."  
I looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her, "oh really? Like where? It'll be fine." Emily frowned and didn't respond. "That's what I thought, come on." I pulled her up the drive and fished a key out of my pocket to unlock the door.  
"Jesus, it's so quiet," I said as we stepped inside.  
"Is it?"  
"Yeah, it's usually hectic, my mum's big on communal living, you know 'helping people out', Kieran only just managed to get her to kick them out the other day and I can't get used to it." Emily chuckled and seemed to relax when I shut the door behind us.

"Do you want a biscuit with your tea?" I called through to Emily from the kitchen.  
"Yes please, what've you got?" She called back.  
I rooted through the cupboard, "boring old digestives, Leibniz, and, of course, my Garibaldis."  
"Leibniz, I can't eat your Garibaldis, I'd feel bad," came a cheeky sounding reply. I smiled and put a few of the chocolate covered biscuits on a plate and carefully hooked two fingers through the handles of the cups full of our hot tea and carried them through to the dimly lit living room.  
"Here we go," I said as I put the plate and cups down on the coffee table. I sat down next to Emily on the couch and pulled my shoes off and threw them towards the door so I could curl my legs up beneath me. Emily looked amused when I looked up.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." She smiled, reaching and taking a biscuit. "You know, the first time I spoke to you I thought you were going to tell me to get lost, but now I think we could actually be really good friends. We've only ever let two other people into the group and it threw us off balance both times, that's why we don't really talk to anyone in college, but it's different with you, it makes sense, Effy saw it and everyone agreed, so when I bumped into you that time in the music corridor Effy decided I should talk to you."  
"So it's all Effy trying to add me to her group because I might fit?"  
"No, not at all, it was me who brought it up when she and I were alone and she said she thought you could be one of us if you'd come out of your shell a bit, we spoke to Katie about it and she wasn't so sure but Effy got her to come round then she agreed, just because Effy appears to be the queen bee in the group, that doesn't mean she's actually in charge, everything is discussed and decisions are always made by at least half of the group. We all have problems and we look after each other, we're a family and that's why it's so hard for us to let other people be in our group, everyone has problems at home and we all muck in to help when things get shit for any of us. I'm sorry to just be springing this all on you when you're really helping me out, I just thought you should know how big this is for all of us, since Effy's got your back you'll probably be alright but there's still a chance it could get a bit weird and I don't want you to get hurt by it."  
"I've seen you and Effy looking at me before, I suppose I've wanted to talk to you for a while but its obvious how close all of you are and it's actually a bit intimidating from the outside. Anyway, I'll manage for now, are you okay? Like, what's gonna happen with Katie? We don't have to talk about it but I'm here if you want to."  
"It's okay, I'll be fine, I would've had the shot to avoid this but I left it a bit long since I panicked and froze. Effy already knew, she swore not to tell anyone, we both thought it should be me to tell her. We knew she wouldn't react well so I kept putting it off and she's been in such a good mood lately, I didn't want to spoil it. It's so stupid. I'm gay, Naomi." I took her hand and squeezed it.  
"That's okay, I'm sure she'll come round and be reasonable with you, it doesn't change who you are." She smiled and ate her biscuit in another comfortable silence. Maybe I would have a chance with her after all, but the thought of that scared the shit out of me and I felt myself starting to tense up, I picked up my tea and drank half of it before putting it down and turning back to Emily who looked even more adorable than before with a few little crumbs at the side of her mouth.  
"You've got some crumbs." She rubbed the wrong side of her mouth and I couldn't help laughing. "Come here," I lifted my hand up and wiped the crumbs away, my breath catching a little when my fingers made contact with her soft skin, I cleared my throat to hide it, "there, gone." She smiled at me and leant down, pulling her shoes off and chucking them next to mine by the door.  
"People think you're a sarcastic bitch," Emily said, pulling her knees up to support her chin, "but you're lovely." She leant forward to get her cup, almost falling off, and sat looking at me as she drank. I smiled at her, she really was cute.  
"Shh, don't tell anyone, they might believe you." I winked at her and finished my tea. We put our cups down at the same time and she shuffled so her back was facing me, then looked at me over her shoulder.  
"Is it okay if I lean on you for a little bit? It helps me relax, Effy sits with me and I lean on her, sometimes for hours, and it really relaxes me." I nodded at her and moved so I would be comfortable supporting her. She leant back and rested her head on my shoulder, I put my arm around her, making it into more of a cuddle and she relaxed into my embrace. I rested my head against hers and smiled into her soft red hair.  
"Thank you," she mumbled.

**A/N: Are you all happy with the direction the story is taking? Please review. Thank you for sticking with me through this!**

**Chapter Title – Little Bit Of Truth by You Me At Six**


	9. From This Moment On

**A/N: This chapter is a tad shorter than the last but that's just the way it works out sometimes, I had to get it done while I've got the energy and inspiration. I'll aim to update soon but I have four big pieces of coursework to do and only four weeks to do them in so if I don't write as a form of procrastination you'll have to hang in there if it takes me a while to put up another chapter, I really appreciate that so many of you are staying with me through the story, it really is motivating me to update seeing all the views I've had. Anyway, I'll let you read, hope I don't disappoint!**

**Disclaimer: This story is mine but Skins is not, I'm not that imaginative.**

Emily

I jolted awake, my heart was racing and I could feel myself sweating.  
"Fucking hell," I muttered to myself, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand. I opened my eyes properly and frowned.  
"Emily, you fell asleep on me, you've been out for about an hour." I jumped when I heard Naomi behind me, then I remembered her cuddling me and realised what had happened.  
"Oh, sorry."  
"It's okay, I fell asleep for a while too but you started wriggling and it woke me up, you said Katie's name a few times. Are you okay?" She looked at me with concern and pushed a stray hair behind my ear. I nodded and sighed.  
"I'm fine, I don't sleep well when I fall out with Katie, well I don't sleep well when I'm upset but we always share a bed when one of us is upset so we feel safe and we can sleep, sometimes Effy stays over if she needs company and we push our beds together so there's room for three. Could we go to bed now? Should I sleep on the couch?" Naomi was smiling as I spoke and she stood up, ushering me towards the door.  
"Nope, you're in my bed, it's a double so we can share or I'll go in the spare one if you want it all to yourself."  
"I can't kick you out of your bed Naomi, but I'll share it with you if you're comfortable with that." She raised an eyebrow at me and rolled her eyes.  
"Of course I'm comfortable with it, you're not going to jump me and maybe I can take Katie's place comforting you just for tonight." She smiled at me and I nodded, smiling back. I followed her out of the room and up the stairs, into a bedroom where she flicked on a small light next to the bed.  
"I like your room." I said, taking in the sight of the very cosy looking bed before a thought hit me, "oh, I don't have any pyjamas."  
"I don't have any either." Naomi winked at me, "I sleep in my underwear but you can borrow one of my shirts to sleep in, I'll be wearing one too, I can't do much about bottoms though. You don't mind do you?" I shook my head and struggled not to picture Naomi in just her underwear.

A white shirt with a photo of a pig printed on it hit me in the face, bringing me out of my trance.  
"Stop picturing me in my underwear, Fitch." I shot her a confused look as I felt myself starting to blush, Naomi laughed as she saw my expression, "I'm just teasing you. Nobody in their right mind would picture me anything less than fully dressed." She pulled a black shirt with a big white tiger cub on the front put of the wardrobe. She bent over and yanked her socks off, chucked them at me and I squealed at her. Then she pulled her jeans off and I had to look away to avoid staring at the long legs that were revealed, I pulled my own jeans off to distract me and when I turned around I swear my heart stopped beating for a second, Naomi was stood in just her underwear smiling at me.  
"Emily Fitch, you are adorable. You don't have to turn away while I get changed, I've already been seen by Effy and I'm comfortable around you." I swallowed and nodded slowly as she pulled the tiger shirt over her torso, hiding her gorgeous body once more. She smiled at me again, seemingly unaware of what she was doing to me, and dived into the bed, lifting the other side of the cover up for me. I quickly calmed myself and whipped my shirt off before pulling Naomi's over my head, it was soft against my skin and smelled of Naomi, I sighed and slid under the cover Naomi was holding for me. The bed was comfy and I could feel heat coming from Naomi next to me. I hummed contentedly and curled up before closing my eyes to go to sleep. I heard Naomi turn off the bedside light and felt her shift a little.  
"Night Em," She mumbled, making me smile into the darkness.  
"Night Naoms," I mumbled back.

Naomi

I heard Emily's breathing even out and guessed she would be asleep. Even her breathing was husky. I smiled to myself as I stared at the ceiling and thought of the way she was looking at me when I got changed, I was unsure of whether to test her or not but felt confident knowing Effy believed that something could happen between us, Emily had turned away when I started getting changed but turned back when I was in just my underwear and I had seen her take in the sight of my body in the split second before she realised I was looking at her, her eyes had been dark and they shone as she looked at me nervously, that was when I had decided that Effy could be right. I sighed and closed my eyes, ready for sleep to take me.

Just as I felt myself drifting off, the bed wobbled slightly as Emily moved in her sleep, I felt the warmth next to me increase and an arm reached across my lower abdomen and pulled us together. Emily's head rested on my shoulder and she mumbled my name, her voice seemed happy and I couldn't help smiling. I wriggled a little so I wouldn't get a dead arm, my arm was around her shoulders and her face nuzzled into my neck. I wondered if she was awake since she had said my name,  
"Em? You okay?" I whispered softly, stroking her hair, making sure it wasn't in her face. She didn't respond, simply nuzzled into my neck and yawned, tickling my upper chest a little with her breath.  
"You're beautiful Emily, you're lovely, caring, and everything I could ask for in a friend. I don't care that I don't know you that well, from this moment on I'll be here whenever you need me, if a friend is what you need then that's what I'll be. I'm ready to do what I never even imagined doing before I set my eyes on you. I'm ready to let go and have friends again," I whispered to the sleeping red head, gently kissing her forehead before settling down once more to go to sleep.

**A/N: Aww I really enjoyed writing Naomi's little speech while Emily's sleeping, hope it wasn't too cheesy or anything, let me know either way!**

**Chapter Title – From This Moment On by Shania Twain (I recommend you guys actually listen to this song, all of it, it's perfect)**


	10. Without You

**A/N: Well, I would've liked to do more than one chapter today but there's been a million and one interruptions, I aim to update soon though I'm out tomorrow so I'm hoping to have another chapter done by the end of the week before the books I need for my coursework arrive. Also, I decided that I needed to edit chapters before adding them to the story since it's always easier to read when the story is neatly layed out, hope it looks good and works for you.  
Huge thanks to Shadow Apparation for the reviews on each chapter, they really make me smile and push me to keep going.  
I haven't forgotten the band, so if anyone's thinking about that please don't think I've forgotten, I'll be getting back to it as soon as I find a point that fits in with my other plans for the gang.  
Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Skins I'd be spending all my time watching Kat and Lily rehearse, not writing through the night when I get a dozen ideas at once.**

* * *

Effy

"We didn't see you and Naomi this morning." I informed Emily when she appeared at the door to the student lounge, she gave me a sarcastic smile and sat down next to me.  
"Have you seen her today?"  
"Nope, neither of them," I responded, unsure of whether she meant Naomi or her sister.  
She nodded and looked thoughtful, "me and Naomi were late this morning, I didn't have time to go home before coming in so I had to put my clothes from last night back on as you can see. I feel bad for making her late, she wouldn't have forgotten to set her alarm if I wasn't there."  
I shook my head at her and pulled her into a hug. "She cares about you Em, trust me, I'm sure she doesn't mind being a bit late on your behalf." I whispered into her ear as the younger Fitch clung to me.  
"Eff, what about Katie? You know what she's like," she whimpered as she pulled away.  
"I know," I said, gently wiping a tear off her cheek with my sleeve, "it'll be okay. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, we'll get through this." I pulled her into another hug as more tears slid down her face.

I looked up to see Katie staring at us from the doorway and squeezed Emily, keeping her from turning to see her upset looking twin glaring at us, I gave Katie a look of warning and she scoffed at me before turning and strutting away. At least she was still listening to me, I would be able to keep her from ripping a chunk out of Emily when the almost guaranteed fight came around.

* * *

When lunch time came, I left Emily with Pandora and Thomas in the student lounge while I went to search for Katie, taking a small detour on the way to the food court, turning into one of the music rooms.  
"Naomi, great, you're here." The blonde looked up from what I assumed to be coursework and smiled at me.  
"Yeah, I got your text. Are you sure Em will want me there when she talks to Katie? I hardly know her."  
"You really came through for her last night, I see her relax when you're together. You two are fascinating, I've never seen anything like this before, you may not know each other that well but she'll need support and I need to support Katie. She's not as tough as you think and she just doesn't understand why Emily likes girls, their mother has always been homophobic and they've both been told that they can't be gay time and time again. Katie doesn't have any trouble with that since she's boy crazy but our Em isn't like her twin and guys simply don't work for her. I've always known Emily wasn't like Katie, the three of us have been best mates since we were four years old, deep down I know Katie knew too but she would never let anything happen with Em and a girl, instead she did her best to make Emily like her clone."  
"Then why is Katie so mad at Emily if she knew?" Naomi frowned.  
"I can't say for certain, but I'm pretty sure she's scared of their mum's reaction, and having a gay twin will make people question her own sexuality." Naomi nodded and put her coursework in her bag before standing up.  
"Well then, I supposed I'd better go find Em so I know when I need to make sure I'm close by for the confrontation. She's in the hall with everyone like normal right?"  
"Nope, she's avoiding Katie so I left her in the lounge with Panda and Thomas, I'm going to find Katie and calm her down as much as I can before she sees Emily."  
"Ah, good luck, if anyone can it's gotta be you." She said with a smile before she disappeared into the corridor. Now for Katie.

* * *

Emily

I took my shoes off and curled up on the student couch and sighed, Panda and Thomas had just left me in favour of food so I was making the most of being alone and sleeping seemed like a good use of time.  
"Em?"  
Naomi. I sat up and smiled at her, thankful for her arrival.  
"Hi, I was just thinking of having a nap since I've lost my appetite and can't risk bumping into Katie just yet," I mumbled, "what brings you here?"  
She smiled and came closer, sitting next to me on the arm of the couch.  
"Just thought I'd come see you since that's what friends do," she smiled at me and put her bag on the floor, "you alright?"  
I looked up at her and nodded, "yeah, I'm just nervous for when I talk to Katie."  
Naomi stood up and moved to sit next to me on the same level, then put her arm around me and pulled me into a hug.

"It'll be okay, you've got Effy and you've got me." She told me, still hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her and relaxed into the hug, believing every word she said.

When I pulled away, Effy was sat on the table about a metre away from us, a serious look on her face.  
"Katie won't talk to me, she took one look at me and bolted."  
My heart sank, no matter how bad Katie's mood was Effy could always talk to her and get a response. I stood up and shot Naomi an apologetic smile before running out of the room, if Katie had disappeared to be alone I knew exactly where she would be.

* * *

I stopped running when I was three blocks away from Roundview and at the end of the road that lead to our dad's gym. When Katie and I were kids we used to hide when our dad tried to get us working out, the small wood behind the gym was a perfect hiding place as one of the tallest trees was climbable from half way up, thankfully there was an easily climbed pine tree right next to it, and there was an old wooden platform at least three quarters of the way up where we would sit and talk for hours, even though we had grown up we still went there if we needed to be alone.

I jogged towards the gym and down the side, popping out at the back and at the edge of our wood. I took a deep breath and made my way through the undergrowth, careful not to get tangled up like I used to when the bushes came up to my waist.

As I got closer to the tree I could hear the faint sound of Katie singing above me, it would take me at least five minutes to get all the way to the platform and I mentally thanked our dad for giving us good upper body strength as a result of the naughty bar. I pushed my way past the prickly branches of the pine tree so I could climb next to the trunk where the branches were stronger, I hoisted myself up and weaved my way up the tree until I reached a point where a branch from our tree stuck between the pine branches and I was able to jump across, gripping the trunk of the tree as I landed, before jumping carefully from branch to branch, pulling myself upwards when I could, getting nearer to Katie. I could make out what she was saying when I was about five metres away from the platform, she must've had her iPod with her since she didn't hear when a giggle escaped my mouth, music was always Katie's way of escaping from the world.  
"_What makes you so special? What makes you so special? I'm gonna leave you, I'm gonna teach you, how we're all alone, how we're all alone. Guild me, build me, it's your club so let me in, knowing how heart warming it is inside your skin. My head's in heaven, my soles are in hell.._"

I took a moment to prepare myself for an argument when I reached the platform and she jumped when I peeped over the edge and came face to face with her. I hooked my fingers over the edge and pulled myself onto the platform, putting one leg on the edge to lever the rest of my body up to safety. Katie grabbed my arms and pulled me the rest of the way before bursting into tears. I pulled her into a Fitch hug, surprised at her reaction to me following her. She pulled away and pawed at her cheeks, rubbing away a few tears. I leant forward and wiped an eyeliner smudge from the edge of her eye with my thumb.  
"Katie, I'm sorry, I-"  
"No, I'm sorry. I've always pushed you into being with guys even when I could see you weren't happy with it. I just, I, mum always told us, and I, I was scared of, I didn't want, I couldn't lose you. You're my twin, I need you, she hasn't spoken to Aunt Tracey for four years because she's, I couldn't let you be, I couldn't let you get chucked out. I never, I didn't meant to get mad.."  
We were both in tears when she finished so I took her hand and held it tightly.  
"You won't lose me, I'm not going anywhere, but I can't fix this. We can't keep it from mum. I don't know what she'll do but I'll never leave you, I promise."

* * *

**A/N: Any thoughts? Please let me know! I'm guessing you'll have been expecting a fight but I wanted to show that Katie is mature enough to think about things, and I really enjoyed bringing out her more vulnerable side that makes her so loveable.**

**Chapter Title – Without You by Three Days Grace  
Katie's Song – W.A.M.S by Fall Out Boy**


	11. So Close

**A/N: Yay, another day, another chapter! I almost left it but when I started I had to keep going. This chapter is just Effy and Naomi, I have big plans for both of them. I've been using Effy's point of view a lot since she's the one who sees everything, so this chapter is developing on her a little more. Forgive me for any grammatical errors, I'm worn out after wedding shopping all day so I'm not checking it sixteen times before uploading. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As if Skins was created by a sixteen year old.**

* * *

Effy

"Have you seen Em yet?" Naomi asked when I joined her outside for a smoke. I shook my head and lit up,  
"I've seen Katie though, we had philosophy together, she seemed perfectly fine but still didn't talk to me. She looked like she'd been crying though, I could see it when she looked at me, her makeup was just like normal but her eyes didn't sparkle in the same way."  
Naomi looked at me suspiciously,  
"I thought you were with Freddie? You seem more at peace when you're with Katie though, and the way you talk about her.."  
I smiled and shook my head again,  
"no, Freddie's lovely and we cuddle while we're in this place but that's mainly so we don't get pestered by those people who think we'll be interested in them. Katie's just, well she isn't like Em."  
"So you like her?"  
"No, don't be silly, Naomi. I love her."  
Naomi stared at me for a moment then gently wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me.  
"Oh Eff, it must be killing you," she whispered into my ear. I pulled away and smiled at her.  
"There are some things you don't know, Campbell, and now isn't the time for me to share them with you. Plus I've been sure of my feelings for her for years and still been with guys, I can manage. We need to make sure our Fitches are alright before we even think about anything else."  
"Well we don't need to look hard to find them.." Naomi pointed over my shoulder, I look of disbelief on her face.  
There they were, walking side by side down the front steps, laughing together carefree and as far from conflicting as they could get. I looked at them for a second before I felt a smile form on my face, Katie really could surprise me sometimes, I never expected her to wave the white flag so soon and so suddenly. I turned to Naomi and grinned.  
"Well, it looks like they don't need us after all, never underestimate team Fitch or you'll never keep up. So, your house or mine?"

* * *

Naomi

"Tea Naomi? Oh, you've brought Effy! Would you like a tea dear?"  
I rolled my eyes at my mother as she popped her head through the kitchen door to greet us. I put my bag down on the stairs and went through to the kitchen, opening the tea cupboard and turning to Effy.  
"What do you like? We have PG Tips, Numi, Zhena's Gypsy, and Rishi."  
Effy raised an eyebrow and shrugged.  
"I'm not fussed, just tea me."  
I pulled out a pot of Rishi Earl Grey and had barely shut the cupboard door before my mother swooped in and took the pot from me.  
"I'll sort it love, you girls go upstairs and I'll fetch them up in a few minutes."  
I rolled my eyes at her and sighed, ushering Effy towards the door and up the stairs. No point in arguing with a Campbell, they always win, especially if it happens to be my mother.

I sat on the edge of my bed and kicked my shoes off, Effy perched next to me and slipped her own shoes off before shuffling back and crossing her legs.  
"Your mum's nice."  
"She's a cliché."  
"She's a nice cliché."  
I shook my head at Effy and laughed.  
"So, Stonem, is it time yet? Or do I have to sit wondering for days?"  
"Maybe, but I want my tea first."  
I smiled, stood up, picked up our shoes and put them by the door, then I heard footsteps on the stairs so I opened the door.  
"Mu- oh, hey Kieran, shouldn't you still be at college marking and shit?"  
"Ah, Naomi, no, I managed to get away early even though I was late in again. That guitar string you ordered came this morning."  
"Great, where is it?"  
"I put it on your desk, I'm surprised you didn't notice."  
"I got in about five minutes ago, I haven't noticed anything, Effy's round."  
Kieran leant round the door and gave Effy a quick wave.  
"Right, you girls have fun, I have a very important nap to attend."  
I laughed at him and shut the door before going to my desk and picking up the guitar string packet.  
"Brilliant."  
"Need a hand fitting it?"  
I frowned at Effy as I pulled a string from the pack.  
"Yeah if you know how to do it, it always takes me ages, new strings are always miles out of tune when you attach them and my tuner is very temperamental."  
She jumped up off my bed and took the string from me.  
"Guitar." She said, smirking as she held out a hand. I quirked an eyebrow at her and moved to pull my guitar from under my bed, I gave it to her and crossed my arms.  
"Go on then, amaze me."

Effy sat on the edge of the desk, guitar on her lap, and quickly unfastened the broken string before looping the new string on and pinning it down, tightening it so it wasn't slack. Then she held it properly and closed her eyes, repeatedly plucking the string as she tightened it, stopping and opening her eyes with that Effy smirk on her face as she begun playing.  
"_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history, of breaking little hearts like the one in me. That's okay, let's see how you do it, put up your dukes, let's get down to it._"  
I grinned and joined in.  
"_Hit me with your best shot. Why don't you hit me with your best shot? Hit me with your best shot. Fire Away!_"  
My mum appeared with a tray and a huge smile on her face.  
"That's great! I didn't know Effy could play too, you've got to play together more often. Oh, I brought your tea and some Garibaldis."

We lay on my bed, feet on the pillows and the tray of food just in reach on the floor at the end of the bed.  
"I never knew you could play, you're really good."  
Effy looked at me,  
"I never knew you could sing, you're really good."  
We blinked at each other before bursting out laughing.  
"That string change was impressive. How did you tune it so easily without a tuner though?"  
"Woman's intuition," she winked at me and took a sip of her tea, "my brother, Tony. He could play guitar for as long as I can remember, he just never did anything with his skills, I used to sit for hours just watching how his fingers moved from about six months old. He taught me some chords when I was only four and I picked it up quickly so he let me have his guitar since he was losing interest. I just learned from there, playing on it whenever I wasn't with Katie and Emily, by the time we were through primary school I could play all sorts."  
I nodded as I munched on a Garibaldi.  
"I started about a month into high school after seeing some guitarists busking at a protest my mum took me to, I already wanted to learn to play since I've always loved music, and they inspired me further so I begged my mum for a guitar and when she gave in I spent pretty much all of my spare time playing. Anyway, enough about guitars, you owe me information now you've got your tea."  
"Yes boss," she smirked at me and rolled onto her back, "high school prom, Katie had just broken up with her boyfriend because he had cheated on her, so me, her, Panda, and Em all went together and I asked Freds and the boys to give us four some space since Katie doesn't like people knowing she's upset. Cook managed to sneak some vodka in and gave us half of it, Panda and Em were too busy dancing together to be interested so me and Katie hid under the buffet table as it had a table cloth over it and that side of the room was dark. We huddled up together and she told me she wasn't bothered about the break up so we drank a vodka toast to nights with friends without any guys and hugged for a while, letting the alcohol haze our minds a bit though we didn't have much. Then Katie pulled out of the hug and before I could even see her properly in the dark her lips were on mine. It was the most passionate kiss I've ever had to this day, gentle yet powerful and I knew at that point that she felt something too. The only problem is, a few days after the kiss, her aunt came out and her mum went ballistic, it scared her so much she denied ever kissing me and I never brought it up again."  
I took a moment to take in what Effy said as I finished my tea, then rolled over to match her position.  
"Don't you ever want to talk to her to see how she feels now?"  
"I catch her looking at me the way I imagine I look at her, but Katie's stubborn, this is the only thing I can't get her to talk about. Maybe she'll be less defensive now she knows about Emily or maybe knowing about Emily will make her even more stubborn about being straight. Only time will tell, and until it does I'm fine being best friends with her. Now, you and Emily, another night out is all I need to get Em out of her shell."  
"Eff, I don't want to push her too far or end up fucking it up."  
"Rubbish. It'll be great, just leave it with me."

* * *

**A/N: How was that? I know not everyone ships Keffy but I think they're adorable, however I plan to focus mainly on Naomily for the next few chapters, though most of my ideas go straight out of the window as soon as I start typing. Reviews only take a minute to write and I spend hours on each chapter so please humour me and leave a few words to keep me going. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter Title – So Close by Jennette McCurdy (another of my recommendations, do give it a try!)  
Effy's Song – Hit Me With Your Best Shot by Pat Benatar**


	12. Don't Go

**A/N: Okay, I have some apologies.. 1. Plans changed with the storyline, however this is sort of build up for my plans that are set in stone so to speak. 2. I've had to cut this chapter shorter than I would've liked to because I need to take a break since writers block has struck again making this chapter very hard to write as I couldn't get into the 'zone'. I shall start on the next chapter once this is uploaded and aim to have it done and uploaded by the end of the weekend. I hope you all are well and thank you for all your support. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I doubt the creator of Skins draws pictures of Naomily to ease writers block..**

* * *

Emily

"EMILY!"  
I groaned and rolled over to see Katie stood next to my bed with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.  
"Ugh, Katie, it's Saturday. What do you want?"  
"Fucks sake Em, it's two in the afternoon. I know it's been a weird week with everyone getting to know Naomi and everything but I think you've had enough sleep. Effy called, her dad's just left her mum this morning. She told me that we aren't to worry about her but she didn't sound like herself. When she said bye it sounded definite. They're back Em, I just know it. Please Emily, get up, she needs us."  
I jumped out of bed and grabbed some jeans, a shirt and a cardigan out of the wardrobe, getting dressed as quickly as I could. Katie picked up our phones and her key before bolting out the door and down the stairs, I grabbed my converse and ran after her, barely able to put them on before we were out the front door.

* * *

Effy's front door was open and the house was silent when we ran inside, Katie disappeared into the kitchen and shouted at me to check upstairs. The whole house was a mess, looking as though things had been thrown around in a fight. I checked Effy's room, her stuffed giraffe wasn't in his place on her bed and there was no sign of our best friend. I moved back out onto the landing, the bathroom door was closed and wouldn't open as I pushed against it.

"Effy, are you in there? EFFY! Please no, not again."  
I banged on the door, trying to get it to move.  
"Em! Is she up there?" Katie shouted from downstairs.  
"I don't know, the bathroom door is locked and nobody's saying anything on the other side!" I shouted back, "I think she's in there though, we need to get in!"

We used our combined strength to bang away at the door handle with a hammer Katie found in the kitchen, it bent each time we hit it and on the fourth strike it came clean off and Katie pushed the wooden handle of the hammer through the hole, forcing the handle off the other side. She bent down and looked through.  
"Fuck, Em, she's there, she's unconscious, we need to get in there. This can't be happening again." She looked at me, a look of sheer panic on her face and tears in her eyes.  
"My phone, give me it, we need help." I took the phone from Katie and dialled 999.  
"Hello? Ambulance, she's locked in the bathroom, we can't get in."

* * *

Naomi

"Naomi, there's a young man at the door claiming to have been sent to fetch you by the little read head who stayed over on Tuesday night."  
I was sat in my room studying when I heard my mum shouting from downstairs, as soon as I heard the phrase 'read head' I stood up and opened my door.  
"What?"  
I hopped down the stairs to see her stood by Cook, who looked awful.  
"Cook, what's wrong? How did you know where I live?"  
"Em. It's Effy, she.. she's in hospital. Em said I had to pick you up on my way there."  
My mum looked as shocked as I felt. I nodded at Cook and grabbed my key off the hall table before following him down the drive to a scruffy black van. Cook waved to my mum as he opened the door for me.  
"Nice meeting you, Gina. Sorry if I interrupted anything."  
The door slammed shut behind me and he ran around to the driver side, jumping in and pulling away before I could put my seatbelt on. I sat in silence as Cook drove us to the hospital, unsure of the situation. The van screeched to a stop at the hospital entrance.  
"Go on, I'll catch up."  
I climbed out of the van and felt my stomach tying itself in knots, I took a deep breath and made my way to the desk inside. I was about to ask one of the receptionists where to go when I heard a familiar voice behind me.  
"Naomi. We're through here, we can't see.. Em's getting coffee. Where's Cook?"  
Katie was stood a few metres away from me, her eyes were puffy from crying and she makeup smudges covered her cheeks.  
"Parking up. What happened?"  
"She, her parents, they split, and Effy.. Effy.." Katie's face creased as tears ran down her cheeks.  
I moved towards her and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.  
"It'll be okay, let's go find Em."  
She pulled away and nodded. I followed her down a corridor and through some double doors before turning a corner, Emily was sat on a grotty looking couch with four coffees on the table in front of her. She looked up and gave me a weak smile, wiping fresh tears away with her sleeve.

* * *

"So we think that this is, it's similar to the first time she tried to.. the first time her parents split. That was in the middle of high school, we were fourteen. Her Nan had just passed away and her parents split a few days after, it was too much for her. She's always had trouble dealing with what she calls her demons, when all that happened she couldn't cope, she said they took over, telling her to, to kill herself. She slit her wrist three times and almost bled to death but we found her in time. She rang Katie earlier today and said her dad left, she said she would be fine but Katie knew she was in trouble. We thought, what if, if Katie hadn't known something was wrong she, we could've lost her. We could.. we could still lose her." Emily leant on my shoulder as tears streamed down her face, we had been sat in the hospital all day, after we had been told Effy had lost a lot of blood and was in a coma Katie had been allowed into her room and had stayed by her side since. It was nearing nine o'clock before Emily had managed to tell me what had happened. We had sat quietly on a couple of chairs next to the room for hours, drinking overpriced bottled water and watching people go by. At one point Emily had fallen asleep in my arms, the trauma must've worn her out bless her. Now she was sobbing by my side and there was nothing I could do to make her feel better.

* * *

**A/N: Man it's hard to write something in a way that it'll really get to peoples' emotions.. let me know how I did. Naomily soon, I promise!**

**Chapter Title – Don't Go by Bring Me The Horizon (for the amount of emotion Oli Sykes shows in his voice though it's not exactly singing, apart from the parts where Lights comes in of course..)**


	13. Undisclosed Desires

**A/N: This has been, by far, the most difficult chapter to write. I've been sat with my laptop for hours trying to get something down, following the mere two lines I did last night. However, though this chapter is a little shorter than I was aiming for, I'm rather happy with the outcome.  
I had to use Katie's point of view, which proved a little tricky since I'm not used to writing as her, but I think it all worked out in the end. Let me know though, I don't like to disappoint!  
Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm going to get some food and set to work on the next update, aiming to have it up by the end of tomorrow.**

**Also, this story has had almost 3,000 views, so I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone reading this, it means so much to me!**

**Disclaimer: Have you ever heard of the Skins creator flailing at pictures of Kat on Tumblr? Me neither..**

* * *

Katie

Two days and still nothing. People came and went, Em and Naomi stayed most of the time, but I never left Effy's side. The doctors tried to make me leave when night came but I couldn't leave her.  
It was Tuesday, I was missing college but I didn't care. I'd sit quietly next to her bed all year just to be there when she woke up. The nurse told me she would be able to hear me if I spoke to her but every time I tried to talk to her the words wouldn't come, there was so much I needed to talk to her about yet all I could say was 'don't leave me'.

Evening came and she hadn't woken up, thoughts of going through life without her filled my mind as I gripped her hand in mine.  
"Eff, I, please, wake up. I, I got Emily to bring Pato for you. Please, I can't get through life without you, I need you, don't, don't go."  
I wiped tears from my face with my sleeve. She looked so peaceful, yet she was suffering. I didn't understand what the demons were, all I knew is we kept them a secret, her Nan understood and said never to speak of them to anyone but each other, she told us that they were more than any psychiatrist could deal with, she had been troubled with them her whole life and no amount of professional help could free her. She didn't want Effy to live the same controlled life that she did. I remember Effy saying as long as she had her family, as careless as they were, she would be able to fight them. Now all she had was us. We might not be enough to get her through.  
"Fucking wake up right now. We fucking need you, Eff. All those years ago, you said you'll be fine as long as you have your family. We're your family. We're fucking here but you're not. Don't let them win. Fight. Fight for yourself and fight for us ..fight for me. Back in high school, when we kissed, I meant it. It scared the shit out of me but I meant it. Now you've given up and I'll never get to tell you I, I love you." My sudden burst of anger faded as I reduced myself to tears.  
"I-I know." I looked up and my eyes locked with shimmering blue, full of life.  
"Effy? You, you're, I.. I thought I'd lost you." I jumped up and pulled her into a hug, sobbing into her hospital nightgown.  
"Katie.. I'll fight.. but.. no more lies.. I'm not strong enough."  
I pulled away and looked at her, "no more lies. If Em can handle being different then so can I. We can get through this, me and you, together. Right?"  
She nodded at me and smiled. Her hand came up to my face as she pulled me into a gentle kiss, I relaxed into her touch and let my feelings take over, running my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entry. She opened her mouth and her tongue met mine. My heart was racing as our tongues danced around each other. I ran my fingers through her hair and smiled into the kiss. Effy nibbled on my bottom lip before she pulled away, she looked into my eyes and stroked my cheek.  
"You're glowing."  
"What?"  
"Whenever we're together you light up, nobody notices it but me. I knew you had feelings for me because I could see it, I didn't push you because I knew it scared you. I've loved you for years, Katie, but after we kissed and you denied it I let you please your mum rather than cause a massive row."  
"Oh. I, I'm sorry."  
"Don't be, they nearly took me, you pulled me out of there,"  
Effy leant up and kissed my cheek before resting back on her pillow,  
"I'm so tired, I suppose the doctors will want to know I'm awake. Don't leave me though, come back when they're done poking and prodding me."

When I was allowed back into Effy's room she told me they were keeping her in overnight to monitor her then they'd refer her to a psych the next day, I promised I'd go with her and called Emily to tell her Effy was awake.

* * *

Naomi

The three of us sat around Effy's bed, I had brought a big bar of chocolate with me and we all shared it, enjoying each other's company in a comfortable silence. After five minutes or so, I asked Emily and Katie if I could talk to Effy alone, Emily nodded and stood up, Katie looked reluctant but followed her sister out into the corridor.  
"Effy, what the fuck? We've been worried sick about you, poor Emily hasn't slept and I'm pretty sure Katie hasn't either because she hasn't left the building since they found you. How could you do that to them? If you left them they'd never be the same, you're their best friend, with time they'd move on but part of them would always be missing. How could you be so selfish? No matter how tough life gets, it will get better, you've got us and you've got the boys. We might not be much but I know for sure that team Fitch will be with you every step, just like I will."  
Effy frowned at me,  
"you don't understand."  
"Yes. I do. I don't understand what the demons are or how they affect you, but I do understand that life can be too much and death can be the only option that seems doable. When I was fifteen, my best friend Sophia's life fell apart around her. Her parents divorced, her aunt died of cancer, and she struggled with self esteem issues. On bonfire night, just after her fifteenth birthday, she jumped off the top of a multi-story car park just before I could stop her. The impact when she hit the floor killed her instantly. Since then I've never been the cheery person I used to be. I don't think I could handle losing another friend, and I'm not sure Katie and Emily could manage without you either. So you have to promise, no matter what the situation is, if you ever feel this bad again you'll tell me. I won't make you tell me what's wrong if you don't want to, just tell me if you're struggling and I'll look after you. Okay?"  
Effy sighed and sat up,  
"okay, I promise. I'm sorry."  
I smiled and hugged her,  
"good. When Emily called me on Saturday I thought you weren't going to make it, me and Emily stayed up every night worrying and waiting for Katie to call and say you pulled through. You really scared us."  
"I can only apologise. The last few days haven't exactly been easy for me either."  
"Never said they were. You seem a bit cheerful for someone who just tried to end their life though. What's changed?"  
Effy smiled and fiddled with her giraffe before looking me in the eye,  
"Katie, she told me she loves me, she pulled me out of the coma."  
"Wow, that's, that's great Eff. Maybe she'll be able to knock some sense into you now."  
"I don't doubt that for a second," she grinned.  
"Miss Stonem, your visitors will have to leave now, it's well past visiting time and it is crucial that you get some rest." The doctor ushered me out of the room where I was greeted by Emily and Katie.  
"If you think I'm leaving you can forget it," Katie informed the doctor.  
"Very well, Miss Fitch," he let her into the room, looking reluctant to argue with her.  
Emily laughed at her and took my hand,  
"come on, we need some rest too."

* * *

**A/N: So this is a slightly awkward spot to finish, I think, but that might be me finally getting ideas flowing just as I reach a good stopping point. Back to Emily and Naomi for the next chapter, I hope to have some feedback in the meantime as it really helps me keep the story moving.**

**Chapter Title – Undisclosed Desires by Muse**


	14. No Idea

**A/N: This chapter is much shorter than usual but it seemed appropriate to end where I did, so we'll call this a little Emily filler. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The creators of Skins are some of the best people ever. I, on the other hand, am just a kid who writes compulsively and can't seem to do coursework on time.**

* * *

Emily

Naomi and I went back to her house, it was gone midnight when we arrived and Gina was sat in the kitchen with a bowl of muesli.  
"Hi girls, how was she?"  
"Okay," Naomi said, "I gave her backside a good kicking though."  
"What? Why?" I chipped in, feeling the need to protect Effy.  
"Because she didn't come to any of us for help and because she didn't think how it would affect you and Katie."  
"But.. we're fine now she's okay."  
"And she might not have been okay."  
I frowned at the blonde in front of me as Gina chuckled at us.  
"You two are like a married couple. I'm off to bed now so don't be up too late, you both look worn out."  
We said goodnight to the older woman and were left alone, Naomi fished a couple of PG Tips pyramid bags out of the cupboard and set about making us both a brew. I wandered through to the living room and looked through Gina's extensive collection of CDs before coming across a Red Hot Chili Peppers CD, I picked it out and put it in the CD player, skipping through to track nine and throwing myself onto the couch. Naomi came in with two cups and laughed at me,  
"make yourself at home. You did want tea right? And who said you could play my Chilis CD?"  
I jumped up,  
"sorry, I just-"  
"I'm joking Em." She smiled at me as I sat down again and came and sat beside me, handing me one of the teas.  
"Right, I knew that." I sipped my tea but it was too hot so I put it on the table and pulled my knees up to my chest. Naomi put her cup down next to mine and stood up,  
"I'll just be one minute," she said before she left the room. I hummed along to the music and relaxed, I was so glad Effy was okay.  
"_Hot as Hades, early eighties, sing another song and make me feel like I'm in love again, yeah, I lose the way I am. Oh, yeah, please don't strip my mind, leave something behind."  
"Please don't strip my miiind.."  
_I jumped and turned to see Naomi smiling at me in the doorway,  
"I thought you only sing when you're drunk?"  
I cleared my throat as I felt a blush creeping up my neck,  
"or when I'm alone."  
"Well you should sing in front of people, you're really good."  
I sighed and picked my tea up,  
"Katie's the one who sings, I need to learn guitar but Effy's too busy using her spare time to try find us a gig."  
"You, you're in a band?"  
I nodded and sipped my tea,  
"mhmm, it's most of the group, we're called Jaws On The Floor."  
"Oh, Effy didn't say. I can play guitar if you'd like me to help you learn."  
"No, it's okay, I don't want to be a burden."  
Naomi let out a long breath and curled her legs underneath her,  
"Emily, I insist. We're friends, I enjoy your company, and I have plenty of free time"  
I took another sip of tea and thought to myself, Naomi would probably be the only person who wouldn't charge to teach me and she was great to be around.  
"Okay, thanks."  
She smiled and picked up her cup,  
"sorted."

* * *

I pulled one of my t-shirts over my head and slipped into Naomi's bed,  
"thanks for letting me stay again."  
Naomi unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off, rooting around in a drawer before pulling out the pig shirt I wore the first time I stayed. She put the shirt on and came over to the bed,  
"it's fine, Emily, I already told you that you can stay as long as you like, you're struggling and I'm just glad I can be here for you."  
"Well thank you anyway, you're a good friend to me."

I must've been lying awake for at least half an hour, I couldn't sleep so I was staring at the small streams of moonlight on the ceiling that had come through the cracks in the curtains. I turned and looked at Naomi who was facing me, her breathing was even, her mouth slightly open, and her face pale in the moonlight. I smiled at her sleeping form and told her she was the most beautiful person I've ever seen. She wriggled a little and I felt my heart jump into my mouth, maybe she was really awake and heard me. I watched her, wide eyed, as she settled again. I felt her hand brush against my arm before her fingers interlocked with mine.  
"Mmm.. no.. Em.. you are," she mumbled as she wriggled around again.  
I stared at her and let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding in.  
"Naomi? Are you awake?"  
"Piss off mum.. I'm not protesting with you.. it's bloody ridiculous," she mumbled, before turning over, taking the cover with her and pulling it off me. I sighed, she wasn't properly awake and probably wouldn't remember in the morning, looks like I narrowly missed mucking up one of the best friendships I've ever had, thank god. Though, that reaction wasn't what I would've expected. Then again, she was friends with me and some friends do tell each other that they're beautiful from time to time. I frowned at Naomi's back and wriggled a little closer to her, gently tugging at the cover. She grunted and rolled over, covering me with both the cover and her arm. I bit my lip to keep myself from giggling and looked at her, her face was just over an inch away from mine, I glanced at her lips and hesitated. I couldn't kiss her while she was asleep, that would be weird. I shook my head and shuffled about so I was facing away from her. Her arm was still hanging over me and as I was about to move it off me she tucked her hand under my waist. I sighed and closed my eyes, allowing her to cuddle me in her sleep was another matter.

* * *

**A/N: Short and sweet (I hope), let me know what you think! I'm starting on the next chapter as soon as this is up, so I shall aim to have it up tomorrow or the day after if writers block strikes again!**

**Chapter Title – No Idea by All Time Low  
Emily's Song – Strip My Mind by Red Hot Chili Peppers  
Band Name – Jaws On The Floor by You Me At Six**


	15. Camisado

**A/N: Ah, this chapter came to me a lot easier, I've got plenty of time to get at least half of the next chapter done today. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far and thank you for the support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think the Skins creators are living off water and tuna sandwiches.**

* * *

Effy

After a week of being quizzed by my therapist, Jamie Brittain, I was glad to see Friday come around. In between sessions of telling Jamie what I knew he wanted to hear, I managed to plan a night out, and after my final session of the week I rung Katie and told her we needed a night out with the whole group at Keith's. I left her to inform everyone and walked to Naomi's, needing to get out of the hell hole I can't even call home in search of company.

I walked up Naomi's drive and rang the doorbell, the door swung open and a very surprised looking Kieran blinked at me,  
"Effy! Were you invited for tea? I heard you were in hospital, how are you?"  
"I'm fantastic Kieran, I've come to talk to your girlfriend's daughter before kidnapping her for the evening if that's not a problem."  
"Ah, Naomi, of course. Come in, come in, she's in the kitchen."  
I smiled at the bumbling Irishman and stepped into the house.  
"Who was it, love?" Gina called from the kitchen.  
I stepped into the doorway and was met by two floury blondes. Naomi cursed under her breath and blushed when she saw me, trying to act as though she wasn't helping her mum cook.  
"Oh hello dear, how are you feeling? Naomi and I were just making a cake, what brings you here?"  
"Mum!" Naomi hissed, dusting the flour off her shirt.  
"Oh relax Naomi. I'm sure Effy thinks it's great that you still like to help me cook."  
"Of course I do," I said, smirking at Naomi, "and I'm okay thank you, I was just wondering if Naomi was free this evening. I've been planning this night for a while," I shot Naomi a serious look, hoping she would catch my drift, "and it would be really sh- sad if she missed it."  
"Yeah, I'm free, mum doesn't need my help to get the cake finished. I should go change though. What should I wear?"  
"We have at least an hour yet, I was hoping we could talk in your room for a while."  
Naomi nodded and ushered me towards the door.  
"Nice seeing you again, Gina," I called behind me.  
"You too!"

* * *

Naomi

"You're doing it tonight? Are you sure you don't want to take it easy for a while?"  
Effy sat on my bed and looked at me,  
"I've been stuck in therapy all week, I need a night out. Plus it's about time you two stopped tiptoeing around each other."  
"We don't tiptoe. Emily doesn't even like me like that, she pretty much said so the first night we went out."  
"Exactly, she slipped up and now she's being even more careful."  
"But-"  
"No buts, Campbell. I've planned this out and its perfect."  
I sighed and sat down next to her,  
"yes boss. So what is the plan anyway?"  
She looked at me with that Effy smirk on her face and a mischievous twinkle in her eye,  
"now that would be telling."

* * *

When we got to the pub, Cook's van was already parked outside, and we were greeted by Cook himself when we got to the door.  
"Hello ladies, welcome to the first night of the rest of your lives," he winked at me and I couldn't help laughing at him, "so, Eff, what's the plan? I got your text and got it sorted but what's it for?"  
A smiled played at her lips as glanced at me,  
"you'll just have to wait and see."  
Cook grinned and we followed him inside, the rest of the group were already sat in a booth, Panda was talking to a rather vacant looking Freddie, Thomas was locked in conversation with JJ, and the fabulous Fitches seemed to be arguing with Keith at the bar. Cook bounded over to the table as Effy and I went over to see what the commotion was at the bar.  
"You're old enough to be my fucking dad!" Katie waved her arms in the air and huffed at the grinning man behind the bar. Effy slipped her arm around Katie's waist and sighed,  
"what have I told you about hitting on our Katie? She's way too young for you and anyway she's taken."  
Katie leant on Effy's shoulder and smiled. Emily frowned at Keith,  
"are you getting it sorted or what?"  
"Fine, you lot are quite entertaining. I suppose Cook'll be wanting a round of tequila shots while you wait?"  
Emily nodded and went to the table, closely followed by Katie and Effy. I turned to Keith,  
"I'll have a Jack & Coke please, and I'll take the shots over so you can sort whatever Em was talking about."  
"Yes, m'lady. One second," he got my drink for me and poured out a small tray of shots, "here you are. I suppose I'd better get the karaoke sorted then."  
I took my glass and the tray and made my way to the table.  
"Yes! Tequila!" Cook howled as I put the shots down.

By the fourth round of shots Keith had got the karaoke up and running, the speakers screeched as he plugged the mic in,  
"ladies and gentlemen, karaoke is now underway, please request your track at the bar before gracing us with your vocals."  
Emily rolled her eyes and grinned at me.  
"You gonna sing then, Em?" I smiled at her across the table and sipped my drink, a haze filling my mind as yet more alcohol entered my system.  
"Fuck it, might as well," she squeezed past Katie and Effy and went to the bar. Effy watched her with a smirk on her face, I took it as a sign that her plan was working though I had no idea what she was doing. Emily picked the mic up and winked in our direction as music filled the room.

"_I got a lot to say to you,  
yeah, I got a lot to say.  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me,  
keeping them here and it makes no sense at all._

_They taped over your mouth,_  
_scribbled out the truth_  
_with their lies,_  
_your little spies._

_They taped over your mouth,  
scribbled out the truth  
with their lies,  
your little spies."_

Emily jumped up onto a table and Cook howled at her.

"_Crush. Crush. Crush, crush, crush._

_2, 3, 4!_

_Nothing compares to,  
a quiet evening alone.  
Just the one-two of us,  
who's counting on.  
That never happens,  
I guess I'm dreaming again.  
Let's be more than  
this.."_

I glanced at Effy who had a smug look on her face,  
"she's giving you hints, Campbell."  
"Are you sure it's not because Paramore songs suit her voice?"  
"Positive. Get her alone, no questions, just do it while she's still like this."

When Emily was finished she got a pint from the bar and came back to the table, Katie and Effy shuffled up so she could sit down.  
"Show off," Katie teased, "my turn."  
She pinched Emily's glass at took a swig before squeezing past her sister and strutting over to the bar. Keith nodded at her as she requested a song and she stood with the mic, ushering Cook over. The music came on and she shot Effy a smile before opening her mouth,

"_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb._

_Without a soul,  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
until you find it there and lead  
it,  
back home."_

"_Wake me up."_

"_Wake me up inside."_

"_I can't wake up."_

"_Wake me up inside."_

"_Save me."_

"_Call my name and save me from the dark."_

"_Wake me up."_

"_Bid my blood to run."_

"_I can't wake up."_

"_Before I come undone."_

"_Save me.."_

"_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Now that I know what I'm without,  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real,  
bring me  
to life."_

As Cook joined in for the chorus again, I saw Effy with the most genuine smile on her face I've ever seen her with. I stood up and ushered Emily to follow me, we headed for the door to the patio and left the gang watching Katie and Cook. The cool air hit my face and I pulled my pack of cigarettes out of my pocket.  
"Sorry if you wanted to watch Katie, I just thought it'd be nice to have some company out here."  
Emily smiled at me and shook her head,  
"it's fine, I really like spending time with you."  
Her red hair seemed to glow in the dim outdoor lights and her eyes shone as she watched me light up.  
"Your song was good, you should sing more often, you've got a great voice."  
Emily looked down with her hands behind her back, when she looked up her eyes were dark and she stepped closer to me, her hand came up and took the cigarette from between my lips. My heart raced and I bit my lip, she leant forward and our lips met in a gentle embrace. She pulled away, a look of alarm on her face.  
"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered.  
I moved my hands to her hips and pulled her back towards me, pushing our lips together. I felt her smile into the kiss and I gently bit her bottom lip before running my tongue along it, her tongue came out to meet mine and her arms wrapped around the back of my neck. When she pulled away I looked into her deep brown eyes,  
"Emily Fitch, if this is what I think it is, will you go on a date with me?"  
She grinned and nodded before leaning up and locking our lips in another passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: How was this chapter? Reviews please, I got up early to make sure I had enough time to get this chapter finished!**

**Chapter Title – Camisado by Panic! At The Disco  
Emily's Song – Crushcrushcrush by Paramore  
Katie's Song – Bring Me To Life by Evanescence**


	16. No One Does It Better

**A/N: Here we go, another chapter, I'm afraid I can't update as often as I have been doing since there's not much time left before I start college and I've got loads of prep work to do. Also, last night I had an idea for another fic I'd like to do so I do plan on starting that and writing it as well as this one. If anyone feels the need to tell me to hurry up, feel free to tell me via review or direct message as I check my emails most days so I'll see comments and messages.  
Hope this chapter is okay for you all!**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

* * *

Emily

I woke up with a banging headache and could hear James shouting downstairs. I groaned and rolled over to find a glass of water and some painkillers on the bedside table. I took the pills and downed the water, the inside of my mouth tasted like what can only be described as death. I dragged myself out of bed and pulled some jeans and a hoodie on before going downstairs in search of food.

"Fuck off, worm. I've got a headache so shut the fuck up." I walked into the kitchen and found Katie and James staring each other down.  
"Guys, whatever it is that you're arguing about, do it elsewhere. I feel like shit and I have to go talk to Naomi about something she asked me yesterday. When I've had my breakfast and left you can carry on, okay?"  
James stuck his tongue out at me and ran off, and Katie looked at me inquisitively,  
"what happened last night? You and Naomi were outside for ages last night and you were even more smiley than the normal drunk Emily. Did she finally make a move on you?"  
"What? No. Maybe. Wait, how do y-oh, Effy, right. But when?"  
"After my song, I told her I was ready to tell people about me and her, then she asked what I'd think if you two got together. Since I'm not trying to keep mum happy anymore I don't mind you being around her, I could tell she liked you. So what happened then? Details!" Katie grinned at me and jumped up onto the counter.  
"You could tell? I couldn't. I, I kissed her when we went outside while you were singing, I didn't even mean to, she just looked so gorgeous and I, I really like her."  
"And.. what happened when you kissed her?" Katie was leaning forward at this point, I don't think she's ever been that interested in my love life before, besides the times she was dragging me away from girls she thought would influence me.  
"Well I realised what I was doing so I pulled away and apologised but then she took hold of my waist and kissed me back. It was perfect. When I pulled away she asked me if I'd go on a date with he-"  
Katie squealed and jumped off the counter, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me,  
"you said yes right? Tell me you said yes!"  
"Of course I said yes, but I'm not sure if she meant it, I mean, we were pretty drunk."  
"Em, you were pretty drunk, not all of us are lightweights like you. Just go ask her, everyone was drunk but we weren't totally fucked. I'm sure she meant it ..just like Effy meant it when she asked me."  
A huge grin spread across her face and it was my turn to squeal,  
"really? That's great, Katie! I'm so happy for you!"  
"Thanks babe, now go get your girl," she said with a wink before pushing me towards the door.

* * *

Naomi

I opened the front door and found a rather nervous looking Emily on the other side,  
"you okay Em?"  
"Uh, yeah," she looked up at me and bit her lip, "I was just, um, I.."  
I frowned at the squirming redhead and stepped outside, pulling the door closed behind me,  
"what's wrong?"  
"Last night ..did you, did you mean it? Because, well, we were drunk and I-"  
I wrapped my fingers around the back of her neck and stopped her stuttering with a kiss.  
"Oh." She stared up at me, touching her lips with her fingertips.  
"Now I've said hello properly, what's with all the stuttering?"  
"I thought that maybe our kiss last night was just because we were drunk and, well, you asked me on a date so I thought that you might not have meant it."  
I sighed and took hold of her hand,  
"Emily, I really like you, will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?"  
She grinned at me,  
"of course I will."  
"Good. So would you like to come in or was that all you wanted me for?"

"Almost, here, let me show you again." I knelt behind the redhead on my bed and moved her fingers on top of mine before playing the intro to Fast Car. Her hair smelt like strawberries and it tickled my cheek while my head rested on her shoulder.  
"Right, so I'm just a little out with the timing and my chord changes are a bit slow. I'll try it again."  
I sat beside Emily as she played, watching the adorable look of concentration on her face as she managed to play almost perfectly.  
"That was great Em, you ready to move on to the next bit?"  
She looked at me and nodded with a grin on her face.

"Would you like to stay for tea, dear?"  
"Yes please, as long as I'm not imposing on any plans or anything."  
"Nonsense, we'd love you to stay. Wouldn't we Naomi?"  
"Yeah, it'd be nice, then I could teach you another song afterwards if you'd like."  
Emily smiled and nodded,  
"then I'd love to stay and eat with you, thanks Gina."  
"Great, I'll get started then. Naomi love, would you get some drinks sorted? There's some wine in the fridge. Could you shout Kieran to get his head out of the paper too, he's been reading it all afternoon."

* * *

Emily

I sat down next to Naomi as Gina dished up the spaghetti and meatballs. Kieran wandered in and yawned,  
"oh, hello Emily," he grunted at me, "I didn't know you were here."  
"Hi Kieran, how was the paper?"  
"Well, it, um.."  
"He was asleep with it on his face," Naomi told me, smirking at him.  
"Here we go!" Gina set our plates down in front of us, "bon appetite!"

"So, Emily, are you going to play for me?" Gina asked as she cleared the table.  
Naomi rolled her eyes and shook her head at me.  
"Um, if you want me to, I'm not great though."  
"Don't be silly, from what I could hear from down here you were pretty good. Plus if you play, our Naomi will sing, she loves that song."  
Naomi groaned and slouched back in her chair, much to my and Gina's amusement.  
"Go on then, so Naomi gets to sing for us," I winked at Gina as Naomi pouted in protest.  
Naomi sighed and went to fetch her guitar as I made some tea, talking to Gina who was washing up next to me.  
"I've never seen her so fond of someone, if I didn't know any better I'd say something was going on between the two of you," Gina said cheerily, "it'd be nice to see her with someone, she's so stubborn when it comes to people and refuses to let them in, yet you and Effy don't seem to have any trouble getting her out of her shell."  
"Well, I, uhm.."  
"Must you talk about me the minute I leave the room?"  
We turned to see Naomi leaning on the doorframe, guitar in hand, with a hint of a smile on her face. Gina shook her head at the blonde and turned back to the sink. Naomi moved to the table and perched on the edge, holding the guitar out to me. I took it and pulled a chair from under the table to sit on. Naomi cleared her throat loudly to get the older woman's attention, receiving a handful of suds in her face, she squealed and glared at her mother before spluttering with laughter.  
"You cow, that nearly went in my eye! Are you going to listen or what?"  
Gina dried her hands on a tea towel and gave us her undivided attention. I took a breath and swallowed my nerves before focussing on the instrument in my hands and strumming out the intro.  
"_You got a fast car,  
I want a ticket to anywhere.  
Maybe we can make a deal,  
maybe together we can get somewhere.  
Any place is better,  
starting from zero, got nothing to lose.  
Maybe we'll make something,  
me myself, I've got nothing to prove._

_You got a fast car,  
I got a plan to get us out of here.  
I've been working at the convenience store,  
managed to save just a little bit of money.  
Won't have to drive too far,  
just across the border and into the city.  
You and I can both get jobs,  
and finally see what it means to be living.."_

* * *

**A/N: So I could have made this fluffier but I thought a slightly more modest approach would work just as well before the date I hope to make perfect in the next chapter (pressure!).  
What did you guys think? Comments please, I really appreciate them!**

**Chapter Title – No One Does It Better by You Me At Six  
Guitar Song – Fast Car by Tracy Chapman (I've been listening to Liz Gillies' cover and it's great so I had to use it, go on YouTube and listen if you have time)**


	17. Butterflies and Hurricanes

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update.. work and all. This chapter was so fun to write and I'm really excited to do the next one as this one came so easily once I knew what I wanted to happen. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think the Skins creators watch WeAreKoalaTea on youtube..**

* * *

Effy

Katie lay on my bed next to me with her feet in the air and a smile on her face as she chattered on about Emily and Naomi.

"..they'd make such a cute couple. I swear Emily literally lights up when they're together, I know that's ridiculous but I can feel it. Is that crazy?"

"No, I can see it, I don't know how nobody else does."

"Oh, that must be pretty cool. What does it mean though?"

"I don't know, I've never seen anyone react to someone as strongly as they do, but if I had to guess I'd say they're meant to be."

Katie squealed with glee, "that's so cute! Ems is well smitten with her, they aren't even going out but I can feel that she really likes her."

"And that's why you were so indignant about them hanging out. Yet you still backed off when I told you to because you love me so much." I winked at her and she shoved me.

"Bitch, I just didn't want to argue.."

I smiled at her and rolled her onto her back so I could kiss her. Her hand was on my cheek as soon as our lips met and she smiled into the kiss.

.

My phone went off, soft guitar chords interrupting our kissing session. Katie huffed as I pulled away.

"It's Naomi, better answer," I told her without looking at my phone.

"What? You didn't even look at your phone. It could be anyone."

I held my phone up to her and she frowned, "see. She has her own ringtone, heard her singing it one time, makes it easy to know whether it's someone worth talking to or not," I pressed the answer button and put her on loudspeaker, "hey Nai, Katie's here with me, how is everything?"

"Oh, hi Katie. I um, well I was wondering if I could get some advice, see I'm taking Emily on a date tonight and I don't really know where to take her or what sort of thing to wear. Do you know what she likes?"

"Oh my god!" Katie squealed, "right, she thinks films and big classy restaurants are cheesy for dates, and she doesn't really like it to be expensive even if she isn't paying. She likes either quiet things alone or something including music. Oooohh we could come round and help you put together a nice outfit when we've decided where you're going!"

"I'll bring some stuff of my own for you to try, give you more options," I offered, "we need to go shopping though because some of the stuff you've got is almost cringe worthy and I really don't know how you pull it off."

"It's called not being taken in by the so called 'look' of our generation, but yeah that would really help, thanks. I have an idea of where to go that should be okay. How about.."

* * *

Emily

I dug through our wardrobe, I had less than an hour before Cook was due to pick me up.

"Katie!"

I heard the sound of heels on the stairs and Katie stuck her head round the door a moment later, "yes? Have you given in yet? I'm telling you Em, I can make you look stunning."

"Yes, I know you can, I've given up and need a hand since you're the fashion guru in this house."

Katie grinned and entered the room, closing the door behind her. She grabbed my arms and sat me down on her bed next to the wardrobe before flicking through the various items of clothing that were hanging up. She threw a few things at me; a light grey vest top, a blue cardigan, a dark denim jacket, and a black hoodie with faint white smoky patches. Then she shot across the room to the chest of drawers at the end of my bed and yanked open the middle drawer, pulling out her dark shorts with faded patches and throwing them in my direction. I frowned at what she had picked out and raised an eyebrow at her when she dangled some purple tights in my face.

"Katie, isn't this a bit casual for a date?"

"Don't you worry, it's perfect, trust me. Now are you wearing the cardigan, the jacket or the hoodie? Eff says it's probably gonna be cold later since it's been really windy today. Try them all on and I'll decide."

I rolled my eyes at her and stripped off down to my underwear as she chewed on her lip while her eyes darted between the garments. I had just picked up the top when our brother burst through the door shouting something about food, he froze and his eyes bulged when he saw me.

"Woah! You're naked, bitch!"

Katie swiftly smacked him round the back of the head, "what the fuck are you doing coming in when the door's shut? Get out!"

"Gordon McPherson says-"

"Out!" Katie grabbed his ear and he squealed as she dragged him to the door and literally kicked him out.

She shut the door and looked at me. We both cracked up, it was typical of James to barge in when one of us was in a state of undress. I put the top on and rolled the tights up before pulling them over my feet, up my legs and over my waist. I stood up and stepped into the shorts, pulling them up to my waist and fastening the button. I looked up at Katie who was still making faces at the three extra layer options. I shook my head at her and fished my converse out from under my bed. She turned to me as I was tying my laces.

"This decision is well hard. Try this first."

I looked up in time to see the jacket flying towards my face, and grabbed it just before it hit me. I slipped it on and stood up so I could turn and let Katie judge it. She hmm-ed and held the hoodie out to me, I took it and swapped it with the jacket before turning again. Katie pursed her lips and folded her arms. I laughed at her and picked up the cardigan, changing once more before turning for a final verdict. She screwed her nose up and looked unsure. I rolled my eyes and yanked the cardigan off.

"Well?"

She glanced at each of the options that had been thrown onto my bed and frowned.

"Fucks sake, if it's casual then I might as well wear this since it's warmest." I picked the hoodie up and pulled it back on.

"Okay, it'll look good if you zip it up; shorts always look cuter if you're wearing a hoodie or long top. How long 'til Cook comes?"

I looked at the clock by our beds, "shit, ten minutes. Should I wear makeup or not?"

"You don't really need it. Just put some eyeliner on maybe."

I nodded and rifled through the bedside drawer, Katie had so much crap in there it was impossible to find the few things that were mine. I eventually found my eyeliner and grabbed a mirror so I could put it on. Katie was sat on her bed watching me, it was quite off putting when I already had the butterflies in my stomach to deal with.

"I'm so excited, this is going to be great," she grinned.

"Katie, you aren't coming.."

She laughed at me, "I know that stupid, it's just so cute, you'll love it."

"You know where she's taking me?"

Katie looked serious, "yes, and no I won't give you any hints as to what it will be like."

I sighed and stood up, "okay, wish me luck then!"

"Oh trust me, you won't need it, this is brilliant."

She jumped up and gave me a Fitch hug and I felt my nerves which had built throughout the day start to slip away. I heard a beep from outside and my heart sped up.

"Looks like he's here.. god, I'm nervous."

Katie just laughed at me and grabbed my bag before dragging me downstairs. She fussed with my hair for a minute before smiling and squealing, pulling me into a quick hug before opening the door and waving to Cook. I stepped outside and walked over to the van, the wind playing with my hair and most likely undoing Katie's last minute changes before I was two metres from the house. Cook leant across and opened the door for me as I reached the pavement.

"Hey Katiekins! I'll call by for you when I've got our Emilio to her destination, Eff's orders!"

I jumped into the surprisingly tidy van and shut the door, waving at Katie as we pulled away.

"So, Miss Fitch, let's have some music on eh? I hear Naomi has something special planned." He winked at me and flicked a button on the van's temperamental CD player. "Yeahh, sing with me Emilio!" He howled as the guitar kicked in and he turned it up. I couldn't help but grin, singing with Cook always lifted my mood and Metallica will never not be one of my favourite bands.

_Say your prayers little one  
Don't forget my son  
To include everyone  
I tuck you in  
Warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
'Til the sandman he comes_

_Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight_

_Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never ever land_

* * *

**A/N: Ooooooooooooo I'm holding in a squeal, this chapter was fun, until next time!**

**Chapter Title – Butterflies and Hurricanes by Muse  
Ringtone (in case you were wondering what it was) – Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Lady Antebellum  
Song for the journey – Enter Sandman by Metallica (Kat loves them, so Emily does too!)**


	18. Starlight

**A/N: Jesus, this took me so long to write, I've been working on this for most of the day between catching up with a couple of friends on Skype and making hot chocolate. Credit to my dear friend Alison for giving me the idea to feature a certain someone in this chapter, they may return or they may not, you never know when it's me who's writing! Blabbering aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think the Skins creators stay up until half three in the morning writing fics.**

* * *

Naomi

"Yeah, I'm here on a date, she should be here any minute."

"She?"

"Yep, she. She's beautiful and-" I saw Emily and Cook come in out of the corner of my eye and grinned, "she's here!"

Emily's eyes grew wide as she looked around the small pub and took in her surroundings; rustic brick walls, scuffed up wood floor, wood arches at either side of the bar on a raised platform covered in ivy, and fairy lights snaking around the ceiling filling the room with a slightly orange glow. They came over to us, Cook raised his eyebrows at me and howled as Emily grinned at me.

"Nice one, blondie! Well worth driving out here for!"

"Naomi.. it-it's gorgeous in here.."

I took Emily's hand and smiled at her, "it is now you're here."

She blushed and Cook grinned at us, "awh, love is all around, ladies! I'm off to get Katiekins, Eff's calling a band meeting. Fill you in tomorrow Em, yeah?"

Em nodded and gave him a quick hug before he wiggled his eyebrows at us and disappeared.

"Is this the lovely lady?" Came a voice from behind us.

I turned and smiled, "it sure is. Alex, this is Emily. Emily, this is Alex, he was my best friend through high school but we lost contact when we left for college. My mum came here with Kieran the other day and bumped into him. He's a musician too, doing quite well if I'm right." I winked at Alex and he grinned.

"Nice to meet you Emily," he held his hand out and she shook it with a cute smile on her face.

"I recognise you, I'm sure Katie's mentioned you.. Alex Day?"

"That's me! This lovely little pub has me playing weekends and occasionally on weekdays, it's great 'cause they pay me and don't mind when I can't make it."

Emily smiled at him, "that's really cool."

"Yep. Well I'll let you two get on with your date, I've got songs to sing."

He patted me on the shoulder and went over to a small stage in a corner adorned with fairy lights and started fiddling with the acoustic guitar I recognised as his that was leaning against the wall. I turned to Emily and pulled her into a soft kiss before guiding her to a table at the side of the pub next to a window, even though the window was tinted the view was lovely; fields and the end of the late autumn sunset.

"So, Miss Fitch," I lifted her hand to my face and winked at her before kissing her knuckles, "may I get you a drink?"

She giggled then bit her lip, "go on then, wine?"

"Of course, m'lady. Pinot grigio?"

She giggled again and nodded before sitting down and gazing out of the window. I almost skipped to the bar after Emily's reaction when she first came in.

* * *

Emily

I turned and watched Naomi going to the bar, I couldn't help but grin when I noticed the spring in her step, every time I think I've got past her walls she surprises me by letting down another one, this was the happiest I'd seen her. I looked back out of the window and relaxed. Katie was right; I didn't need to dress up. Naomi was wearing a black top under a greyish brown jacket and really short shorts with white and black leggings underneath, though she looked gorgeous nonetheless.

A few minutes later she came back with a bottle of wine, two glasses and a leather backed menu, and sat opposite me with a shy smile on her face, "do you want something to eat? I had some toast earlier since it's late but we can share something if you want." She poured our drinks and passed one to me, the hairs on my arm stood up under my hoodie when her fingers brushed against mine.

I bit my lip and nodded, "I ate a couple of hours ago, had four waffles and some shreddies. Katie thinks I've got a problem since I eat so much, our dad says I eat like a Fitch. We could share some cake, I love pub cake."

"Chocolate?"

"Of course!"

"Looks like we won't be needing this then. Unless you want something else before cake?"

I shook my head, "nah, cake is perfect. Get ice cream with it."

Naomi laughed and waved at a waiter with wavy mousy brown hair, "hi, can we get some of your chocolate fudge cake?"

"Sure, hot or cold? And ice cream or cream? Wait.. Naomi?"

"How do you know my name? No no don't tell me, you're Alex's sister right? Alison?" The young girl nodded, "I thought I recognised you. You've grown, it's only been like a year since I last saw you."

"I know, it's craycray isn't it?" Alison grinned.

"Like your brother, yeah," Naomi winked at her and gave her the menu, "we'll have ice cream with the cake please, Ali. Hot. And could you bring two spoons?"

Alison nodded and headed to the bar. Naomi smiled at me and ran her finger around the rim of her glass while I drank from mine.

"So Ems, since this is a date, how about we get to know each other a little better?"

"Okay," I smiled cheekily at her, "tell me three things about yourself I don't know."

Naomi looked surprised and took a long sip of her wine. She was about to speak when Alison appeared next to us with a big slice of steaming hot chocolate cake in one hand and two spoons in the other. She grinned and put the plate down in the middle of the table and a spoon in front of each of us.

"Enjoy! Just shout if you need anything else 'kay?"

She walked off in Alex's direction humming quietly before either of us could thank her. I looked at Naomi who was still frowning slightly but looked thoughtful as she picked up her spoon and sliced a corner off the piece of cake and ate it. She kept the spoon in her mouth upside down and hmm-ed at me. I raised my eyebrow at her and shot her another cheeky smile, this would be interesting.

"Who are you with? And how did you know I was withholding important information?" Naomi looked at me with a serious expression on her face.

"W-what?"

I had been sat staring at her in shock for a minute before she started laughing at me.

"Oh very funny," I shook my head at her and smiled, "fine, how about I start with one thing about me then you say one thing? First thing is something about your personality."

"Okay, that seems fair. I get to pick the second thing though."

I nodded and filled my mouth with cake to give me some time to think and Naomi did the same.

"Good evening, ladies and gents, late evening should I say.. as many of you know, I'm Alex. My break is over so it's time for some more music, all acoustic versions of course. I hope everyone is enjoying their night. Thank you."

We turned as Alex sat on a stool on the small stage with his guitar and started to play.

"_We sing together out of key,  
although we try it seems we just can't find our harmony,  
we just don't fit each other's frequencies,  
that makes you out of reach,  
and I am finally accepting that."_

I looked back at Naomi, who was smiling fondly at her old friend, and halved the scoop of ice cream, eating half of my section with another chunk of the cake.

"Naoms, I've thought of my first thing," I said through the mouthful of ice cream and cake, she looked at me and smiled, "I'm more like Katie than people think, like, I have a Fitch temper like her."

"Don't people think you're the same?"

"Nope, they think we're opposites; she's loud and bitchy, and I'm quiet and shy."

"Hmm.. okay. I'm a sarcastic bitch to most people but only because I'm scared if I let them close I'll get hurt. Second thing is something hardly anyone knows about you, and don't hold back."

I frowned and thought hard, "um, you go first for that one."

Naomi finished her wine and poured some more while she thought.

"_Remember the time when we stole the whole day?  
And nobody knows it, we took it away,  
and it will be forever mine,  
and it will be forever yours.  
Now we own the night, and it can't be undone,  
we'll never forget how it feels to be young,  
'cause it will be forever mine,  
and it will be forever yours."_

"This song that Alex is singing, it's about a night we shared when we were sixteen. I told my mum I was staying at his and he told his parents he was staying at mine, we ran off together and spent the day in a wood with our guitars and we camped there in my mum's old tent, it was great. We had some cider he nicked from his dad and I took a load of Garibaldi so we had a feast fit for Queens, that was the first time I told someone I like girls. He was the only person I ever got close to in high school other than Sophia, who isn't, um, here anymore."

"Oh, that's really cool, apart from you not seeing Sophia anymore."

I scooped the rest of my ice cream into my mouth and swallowed it to make room for more cake. Naomi laughed at me as I put a big chunk of the cake in my mouth.

"Your turn, Fitch. Oh and you've got cake on your face."

I frowned and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, "um, I don't really have anything hardly anyone knows," I mumbled before swallowing the cake in my mouth, "apart from something only Eff knows but that's a bit.. fuck it, you've been honest with me. Though, this isn't quite the same. Effy's known I'm gay longer than I have and she was the only person I told, way back in high school. A few months ago, me and her went clubbing after I'd had a huge fight with Katie and, well, we got into another fight with this really pushy tall chick called Mandy who I had a one night stand with a few weeks before. Effy managed to get me out of there but I was shaken up after being in two fights in one day so we went back to hers and got totally fucked, one thing led to another and we shagged. It wasn't even weird afterwards; Eff did it to comfort me. You can't tell Katie though, she'll think Eff's just trying to be the only person to have got both of us into bed, but it wasn't like that."

"That's a lot of information.. you seriously shagged Effy?"

I nodded and bit my lip, maybe that hadn't been the wisest choice, though there really was nothing else I kept secret.

"Okay, but what about Effy's feelings for Katie?"

"I asked her about that the morning after and she said that night was about me. We've both been on the receiving end of Katie's rage, Effy felt that that was the best way she could comfort me."

"Well I can't say I've been in a situation like that myself but I have heard my mum talking about something similar to one of the people who was living in our house ages ago. Shall we move on to thing three?"

I felt myself relax at the change of subject, "yeah, shall we just say something random about ourselves?"

Naomi nodded and gestured at me to go first as she had just filled her mouth with cake.

"I have a moped."

Naomi swallowed and looked intrigued, "really? I haven't seen you on it."

"Yep, we usually all get a lift to college from Cook so I don't have it there. Your go."

"Okay, I want you to be my girlfriend."

I frowned at her, surely I'd heard her wrong, "really?"

"Emily, if I didn't, I wouldn't have said I did."

A smile broke out on my face and I stood up so I could lean over and hug her, "I'd love to be your girlfriend!"

She was smiling as I sat back down, "as my first move as your girlfriend, I'd like to offer you the rest of my half of the cake."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, you've got a big appetite and I'm full."

* * *

Naomi

I called for a taxi and stood looking at the stars in the clear country sky with an arm around Emily's waist outside the pub while we waited. She leant against my shoulder as I smoked, making my smile involuntarily.

"Hey Ems, you alright?"

"Mhmm, you're warm," the little redhead turned and wrapped her arms around me, "I'm cold."

I put my cigarette between my lips and slipped my jacket off. I draped it around Emily's shoulders and held her in my arms.

"Thanks, Naoms."

We stood quietly until the taxi came and Emily told the driver her address. She sat on the middle seat and rested her head on my shoulder throughout the journey, tracing patterns on the back of my hand gently with her fingers.

When we got to Emily's we both got out and I told the driver to wait. I walked her up her drive and she smiled at me when we reached the door.

"Thank you for tonight, it was great."

"I may have had a little help," I confessed.

"Well I had a lovely time with you, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You will."

I grinned at her and she smiled sweetly back at me. I raised my hand and rested it on her cheek as I captured her soft lips in mine. I could feel her smile as I pulled away.

"Night, Naoms."

"Night, Em."

* * *

**A/N: I'm glad this chapter is done, I was nervous about writing it. Now I can get some well deserved kip!**

**Chapter Title – Starlight by Muse  
Alex's song – Forever Yours by Alex Day (yayyy Alex! YouTube him, he is lovely!)**


End file.
